Just a Little Push
by MadameSlytherin12
Summary: When Misha Dent comes back to Gotham after completing her college career she meets the most feared man of Gotham, The Joker. Her uncle tries to protect her as much as possible along with Batman and the police force. But, she'll come to realize that all it takes to change your life is one little push. Rated M to be safe. Bruce/OC at first but turns into Joker/OC Joker is a littleOOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I sat in the taxi watching the landscape pass by; going from the countryside to the suburbs to, finally, my destination, Gotham City. I breathed a happy sigh, it was far too long since I have been back home after going to college for so long. Four years in my undergraduate for pre-law and another four at law school, both of which I graduated with the highest honors possible. My uncle was so proud.

I wanted to be like him for as long as I could remember, after both my parents died he was kind enough to raise me as his own. My mother, his sister, was killed right in front of me when I was three by my father's drug dealer and the scum that was my father was deemed unsuitable to raise me. Not that he wanted anything to do with me anyway; hell, I didn't even have his last name. But, two years after he died of a drug overdose, I didn't even cry at his funeral.

"Miss, is this the correct building," the driver's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes, yes it is," I said looking at the building that I spent over two decades in.

"Pretty ritzy place," he said pulling over. "I'll grab your bags out of the trunk for you."

"Thank you, sir." I said sliding out of the backseat, stretching when I was finally on the pavement.

He grabbed my bags out of the trunk and set them on the curb beside me. I settled my tab and I watched as he drove away. I grabbed my suitcases, thankful I thought enough ahead to send most of my belongings from my apartment to my uncle's.

I waved to the bellman and went to the elevator, pushing the button that would open up to the condo at the very top of the building. I stood against the back and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. God, I was glad to be home.

Finally, the elevator stopped and I entered the access code to get in the condo. I grabbed my bags and dragged them into the foyer and set out to find my uncle. I ended up finding him in his office ending a phone call from the sound of it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my handsome uncle, Harvey Dent." I said leaning against the door jam, smirking.

A/N I promise that the chapters will be longer, but, I thought that this was a good stop point for the introduction of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Misha, I thought you were coming back tomorrow, my darling girl." He said smiling while walking towards me. "I missed you." He said wrapping me in a warm hug.

"I missed you too, Uncle. I didn't think going so far from home would be so terrible." I said into his chest.

"Well, sweetheart, you won't ever have to leave again. Especially when I lock you in your room and never let you see the light of day again." I laughed.

"That's kidnapping I believe. How bad would it be if the DA of Gotham got arrested for kidnapping his own niece?" I said pulling away.

"They would understand after I told them the only times I saw my beautiful niece was during her graduations. Not even prying herself away from her books long enough to see her old uncle." He said finally letting me go. "Come, go put your things away in your room and get freshened up, I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate."

We walked out of his office into the front parlor where my things were. "What's the celebration?" I asked while picking up two of my bags while he grabbed the others.

"One, you coming home, and two, you joining me in my office. You are going to make an amazing prosecutor." He said as we walked up the stairs and turned into the first bedroom on the left.

I looked around the room that had been mine for so long. The walls were a pale purple with one of the walls being a floor to ceiling window overlooking the city. Two doors were on the wall adjacent to the windows where my private bathroom and my walk in closet were. The doors were far apart enough that my queen bed fit with extra space to put sizeable nightstands on each side. Across from the bed was my entertainment center, complete with large flat screen and my DVD collection, surrounding the entertainment center was my bookcases. Against the window was my desk, which I personally loved when the night fell over the cities and the lights came out and flickered on and off at each apartment like fireflies.

"Go and get changed and I'll take you out to get a bite to eat." My uncle said breaking my thoughts.

"Casual or business casual?" I asked smirking.

"Wear a nice dress, we're going to your favorite hibachi place." He said coming over and kissing my forehead. "Welcome home, Misha." He then left.

I went to my closet and went through my dresses, finally settling on a dark purple one. I grabbed the dress and a pair of black heels and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I went to the shower and turned on the water.

I caught myself in the mirror and studied my face for a while. My eyes were a deep emerald green, the same as my mother, my skin smooth and pale like a porcelain doll, my hair which was the only thing that I received from my father was as dark as the night, but, curly like my mother's. I backed away and jumped in the shower.

Quickly washing myself I stepped out and pulled a fluffy, purple towel around me. I pulled my blow-dryer and diffuser out and began to dry my hair. After a while all of my hair was dry and sleek so I began to put on very light make-up. Finally putting on my dress which hit my knees and clung to my body in the right ways instead of being like a second skin and constricting to my body. I was putting on my heels when I heard a knock at my door.

"Are you ready," I heard Harvey ask.

"Yes, let me grab my purse and we can go." I said grabbing my purse and opening the door.

"You look lovely; now come I have a car waiting in front for us." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

We got to the elevator and went to the front of the building and the car I saw made my jaw drop. In front of us was a black Cadillac convertible aka my dream car.

"Do you like it?" Harvey said with a smirk.

"No, I love it," I said touching the leather seats.

"Good, think of it as a graduation present." He said tossing me the keys

"Uncle, you didn't have to," before he cut me off.

"Nonsense, you graduated law school, and I feel awful that you had to take a taxi to get home. I was going to surprise you tomorrow with it." He shrugged. "Now come, our reservation is in a half hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I got in the car and messed with the seats and mirrors so I could actually see and drove towards my favorite Hibachi place, Gyu-Kaku.

"So what has my favorite niece been up too since she graduated," Harvey said once we were out of the driveway.

"I haven't been up to too much of anything, I dumped Rick." I said tightening my hands against the steering wheel.

"What, what happened? I thought you two were talking about engagement." He looked over at me, concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, well, when you walk in on your boyfriend of three years sleeping with his supposed lesbian friend you usually take that route." I said through gritted teeth.

Rick was one hell of a looker with his electric blue eyes, blonde hair, muscular body, and overall intelligence he was like a drug. When he asked me out for coffee after my first year of law school I felt like the luckiest girl on campus. I soon fell hard and I fell fast.

The past few months we were talking about moving in together here at Gotham and getting engaged. That was until I caught him under the blanket with his friend who he claimed only like girls. The amount of excuses he gave me was insane as we were walking out of his apartment; then came the text messages and phone calls. They were easy enough to ignore it was just annoying.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you were too good for him anyway. You'll meet someone when you least expect it." He said as I was pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah, oh don't worry uncle, I'm going to get all the gruesome details about the lucky lady in your life." I said smirking and hitting the button to put the roof of the car up. "How is my hair?" I said trying to finger comb it.

"Beautiful as always," Harvey said offering his arm to me. I hit the lock button and took his offered arm.

We walked into the restaurant laughing and chatting when I saw a very good looking man talking to the hostess. The hostess looked like she was going to faint from sheer joy. We got closer from the couple and as soon as she saw us she smiled and asked for our name, when we gave the name for the reservation she had to go and check that the table was ready.

"Well if it isn't Harvey Dent, the man said flashing a brilliant white smile. He shook hands with my uncle when he looked at me. "And who is this beauty?"

"This is my niece, Misha, she just graduated from law school and we're celebrating." My uncle said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and looked at me with a smile on his face. "Mi, this is Bruce Wayne, billionaire extraordinaire."

"It's nice to meet you, Misha," Bruce said shaking my hand and flashing an even bigger smile. "Are you going to be in Gotham long?"

"I'm actually back to stay Mr. Wayne, I applied for a position working with my Uncle and I start in a week."

"That's good to hear and please call me Bruce. Well it seems like the hostess is coming back now, have a great night and congratulations, Misha." He said all but purring my name. I blushed.

Thankfully the hostess came at that time and led us to our table in the back. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I was walking and I looked back to see Bruce looking at me. He gave a small wave and I smiled and waved back.

Harvey and I made it to our table and he looked at me with a weird look. Before I could comment on it, the other people at our table arrived along with our chef and we lost ourselves in the fun of the cooking. After we ate and paid for the tab we went out to the car.

"So I think I'm going to go to the bank tomorrow and see what mom left me in my box." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I never did figure out how she knew you were going to be a lawyer." Harvey chuckled.

"Maybe she knew that you were going to be my male role model growing up." I said thinking about my mom.

She was honestly my twin in every way shape and form. The only true difference was that she was training to be a trauma surgeon when the incident happened. If only my mom changed the locks after she threw the man who I only saw as my sperm donor out.

"Your mom wouldn't want you to dwell on the past, Mi, look towards the future and go to the bank to see what she left you." Harvey said as I pulled up to the front of the building shutting off the engine.

I tossed the keys to the valet to park my car and we walked into the building. I fell into a sense of normalcy as I looked at the familiar foyer. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in a few short bursts, a text message, great.

We got to the elevator and I opened the message and groaned. Rick. Did he have to ruin my first day back with my uncle?

"Babe, please, please, please, please answer" I read and I scoffed.

"Why should I, you cheated, I trusted you, I loved you, but not anymore." I typed back.

"I'm going to be visiting friends in Gotham. Please can I see you and make it up to you? I'll be there tomorrow all day."

"No, now leave me alone." I sent and turned my phone off. I sighed and decided that after I went to the bank I was going to get my number changed.

"Rick?" Harvey's voice broke through my plans.

"Yes, thank you for dinner, Uncle Harvey, I had a long day so I'm going to change and go to bed." I said giving my uncle a hug.

"Alright, honey, sleep tight and I love you." He said squeezing me tight and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too, night." I said stepping out of his arms and climbing the steps to my room.

I changed into my baggiest sweatpants and a matching tank top. I crawled into bed and fell asleep with the image of Bruce in my head.

***A/N a little Brucie introduction, soon we will meet our favorite clown!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up early the next morning to the smell of something amazing cooking. I pulled a sweatshirt on and I walked out of my room and went towards the kitchen. I heard sizzling sound along with some humming coming from the stove.

"Good morning, sunshine, I thought you would have been asleep for another half hour or so." Harvey said as he shoveled some eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Sorry, I smelled something delicious and it's been a while since I had your cooking." I said taking a bite.

"Are you still going to the bank?" Harvey asked grabbing his own plate of food and started eating.

"I am; I figure I'll go shopping so I can pick up more professional clothes." I said putting my fork down. "I also want to see what Destin and Alieze are doing and maybe hang out with them."

"Okay, I have a case in an hour so I'm going to be off now. I love you, call if you need anything." He said standing up and kissing my head.

"Yeah you know showing the love by making me do the dishes. Thanks uncle Harvey." I smirked. "But, I love you too, and kick some ass today."

"Brat, just load the dishwasher, and I still have no idea where you got that language from." He laughed.

"Uh huh, have a great day uncle." I said as he walked out of the room.

I loaded the dishwasher and went up to my room to get changed. I pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a green long sleeved shirt that had my sorority letters on the front. I took my clothes and went to my bathroom to get showered and changed.

I walked out into my bedroom and turned my phone on. There were a few text messages from my childhood friends Alieze and Destin asking if I was back yet and if I wanted to hang out if I was. I sent off a quick reply to meet me at the mall at noon so we could get lunch and go shopping.

I dreaded the other text messages however. I opened up the first.

"Will you please talk to me! I made a mistake, I swear it was only a one-time thing! I love you so much Misha and this just proves that I was an idiot that didn't know what he could lose. I miss your voice and seeing your messages come on my phone." I could practically hear the desperation in his words. I ignored the other messages.

I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my purse. I walked out in the foyer and entered the elevator when it got to the floor. I rode the elevator down and requested to have my car brought around to the front of the building. My phone buzzed in my pocket while I was waiting.

"Hey, if you give me a half hour we can hang out sooner." I smiled as I read the message from Destin. He was such a sweet guy; too bad he swings for the other team or I would have made a claim on him a very long time ago.

"Sure, I'm waiting for my car, I'll pick you up." I sent back just before I saw my car being pulled around.

I thanked the valet and gave him a tip and hopped in my car. I put the hood down and turned on my radio driving towards where Destin and his boyfriend, Quin, lived. I sang along to the song that came on the radio and was glad to see that there was hardly any traffic out.

After driving about fifteen minutes, I pulled up to a nice looking apartment building and parked out front. I put the hood back up and got out of my car. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell that had their names on the label.

"Hey, Mi, Destin just got out of the shower and is getting dressed. Come on up." Quin said through the speaker. I heard the door unlock and I walked to the door and knocked, it didn't take long until I was scooped and pulled in.

"I missed you too Quin," I gasped out. "Can't breathe though!"

"Ugh, what can you expect? You left us for how many years and you expect me to not squeeze the life out of you?" Quin sighed but eased his hold on me. "How have you been buttercup?"

"Good, besides for the cheater of an ex I have messaging me. He is truly driving me insane!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, honey, he's just realizing that he is such an idiot for letting you go! Or for thinking with the brain in between his legs!" I laughed.

"Is that our Mi Mi I hear?" a voice said coming from the bedroom.

I turned and smiled at the source of the voice. "Hey, Mar, how are you?"

"Get that tiny arse of yours over here!" I laughed again and ran over to him, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his hips.

"You are so lucky I am not the jealous type or my kitty claws would be out." Quin smirked.

"Ew, that would be like me being in love with my brother." I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"And honey, I do think a certain part of the female anatomy has teeth." Destin scoffed. "And you little miss lawyer are never allowed to leave us again, or I'm tying you to a chair and never letting you leave!" He said jostling me.

"What is up with the men in my life wanting to kidnap me! First uncle Harvey, now you, what the hell?"

"Then don't leave again, easy answer." Destin said letting me down.

"Okay well I'm off to work, love you honey," Quin said giving Destin a kiss goodbye. "And you'll have to come over for dinner a night, I'll make veggie lasagna." He said giving me one last hug. "And welcome home again, Mi."

"Well, how about we go, I'm sure Alieze is waiting for us." I said to Destin.

"I agree," we walked out of his apartment and followed me to my car. "Jesus, can your uncle adopt me too, because that is a sexy car!"

"Sorry I think the two of us together on a twenty-four-hour basis would send my uncle to Arkham!" I laughed and unlocked the door.

"True, the slumber parties were enough with the three of us growing up!" he chuckled. "But, I do miss the puppy piles we always ended up in in the living room!"

"I'm sure he doesn't, I think for the longest time he thought we were doing a lazy version of a ménage-trois." I said shaking my head. "You don't understand how relieved he looked when he found out you came out of the closet!"

We caught up with each other while we were driving to the mall and soon enough we were there. We went to the food court where we were all meeting up. Soon enough I saw a flash of red and soon I was enveloped in a bone-crushing squeeze complete with screaming in my ear.

"I missed you too Alieze, are you going to be the third person within twenty- four hours to threaten to tie me to a piece of furniture if I leave again?"

"No, well maybe, is it wrong to have missed my best friend while she was training to be a kick ass lawyer like her uncle?" she said letting me go and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No, but, come on let's eat, I'm starving!" I said grabbing the two of them and pulling them to the pizza place.

We ordered our food and sat at a table catching up. I told them how Rick wouldn't leave me alone and how one of our stops was going to be to the phone place so I could change the number.

After we were all done eating we picked up the trash and started walking toward the phone place. After I talked to a sales person about my issues my number was changed and I texted the people I still wanted to have my number. We walked around the stores and I picked out some new dress suits for my new job.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was around two pm. I sighed and told my friends that I still had to go to the bank.

"I'll go with you," Destin said grabbing some of my bags. "We all need to hang out again soon." We all hugged and Destin and I went off.

"I don't think it will be too long." I said as I turned on the radio. There was a news report on some crack-pot that seemed to get a kick out of dressing like a clown. "Wow some people are freaks."

"Yeah, well, Batman will get him soon enough. Oh the things I would do to that man!"

"Jeez, now we're depending our lives on a man who gets a kick out of dressing like a furry, flying rat." I sighed.

"He did clean this place up though." Destin pointed out.

"True," I said just as we pulled up to the bank. I parked a little farther down and I grabbed my purse out of my backseat.

We linked arms and walked into the bank, getting in line. We stood there talking about Batman and pretty much anything else when we heard the shots.

"Everyone down on the ground!" I grabbed Destin and dove on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Shit, are you okay Destin?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, Mi, but, I don't know for how much longer." He said looking up at the robbers.

I looked up and saw a group of males all wearing clown masks with automatic machine guns. They were all walking around and grabbing the other patrons of the bank, hauling them up to their feet. I felt a rough tug on my arm.

"Come on, sweetcheeks, you too!" a low voice said yanking me up off the ground.

He pushed me to the center of the room and I saw another goon do the same with Destin. They sat us back to back and demanded us not to move all the while aiming their guns at us. A goon with a sad looking clown mask and a garish purple suit on kept his eyes trained at me the entire while, seeming to ignore everything that was going on and the other bank patrons in the area.

Just then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw one of the robbers carry a box while another pulled something out. When they got to me my heart stopped, they were passing out live grenades.

The one grabbed my hands and positioned them around the handle, keeping it from exploding. I never held anything so tight in my life.

"Why is the boss making us hand these out, all it takes is one klutz and we're all done." A robber with a red and purple clown mask said to one with a green and blue mask.

"I don't know man he's nuts." Was the response.

I sensed a pair of eyes on me and saw the sad faced clown staring at me again. That is until there was a load bang and two people with numerous canvas bags came from the area that the safe was in. There was some commotion with a brave security officer that somehow managed to hide behind the bar without any of the robbers seeing him.

"Well we would like to thank you all for the cash and we will be out of your hair!" One of the robbers said before he put bullets into two of the other robbers, except the one that was staring at me. "You, bozo, get the bags ready!"

Just then a school bus crashed into the wall of the bank making half of us almost drop our grenades. The three remaining robbers loaded up the bags, one of them remarking that he couldn't believe how much money the three of them were making before the other shot him too.

I stared in disbelief how these people could care so little for the lives of others, but, to hold the greed of money so high. I saw the two last remaining at almost a stand off until the one with the purple suit shot the other. He slowly took off his mask and the sounds of the others around me scared me more than anything.

"Good God, it's the Joker!" a woman beside me whispered in disbelief.

I whipped my head back at the man in question and once again saw him starting at me. It unnerved me that he was doing so even more now that I knew who he was.

"I hate to leave the party so soon, but, you know crime calls!" He cackled an awful crazed laugh. He looked back at me. "I'll see you soon Sweets."

With that he jumped in the bus and crashed it back through the walls and away just as we heard the sound of police cars. I looked at Destin and saw the look of fear and pity on his face.

*Sorry that I haven't updated I'm in college and my schedule has been crazy! But, yay they finally met!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was a very slow process to have the police dispose of the grenades in each of our hands without blowing all of us up at the same time. When they finally got to me the confidence of the officers grew to a point where their hands even stopped shaking.

"Oh shit, are you Misha Dent?" a young cop asked me with almost fear in his eyes. I nodded. "Your uncle is right outside; I am so sorry we would have taken care of you much sooner if we knew it was you!"

"I've been gone since I was seventeen and I look much different than I did eight years ago. No harm done, but, can you get to my friend here?" I said looking at Destin who looked like he was either going to pass out or throw up.

"Oh yes sorry Miss Dent." The cop said quickly disarming the grenade and giving it to another.

As soon as Destin was free he grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug. He practically dragged me outside and into the sunshine. He was still shaking.

"MISHA!" a voice yelled for me, I turned and saw my uncle running towards me and wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. "I was worried you would be killed!" I felt warmth running down my head.

I whipped my head up and I couldn't believe my eyes that my uncle who was so strong was actually crying.

"Uncle Harvey, I'm fine, he just kind of let us go." I said squeezing my uncle tight.

"Misha, you don't understand, when he robbed Gotham National, there were no survivors. He shot the bank owner and as he was leaving he placed a small canister in his mouth. He hopped on a bus much like he did today and as he did the canister went of releasing gas and killing everyone." He said slowly releasing me. "Come on, sweetheart let's get you home."

"Mi, I'll see you later I'm going to take a taxi home." Destin said giving me one last hug.

My uncle led me to his waiting car and I saw a really attractive looking woman sitting in the front seat. I gave him a look that said we would talk about the woman later. She got out of the car and gave me a welcoming hug.

"Misha, I am so glad you are okay, your uncle was sick with worry when he couldn't reach you when he heard about this." She said letting me go. "I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Dawes."

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I heard about you from speaking with my uncle while I was away." I said backing up. "I also heard he flipped his lucky coin when asking if he should ask you out. He so does love grandpap's coin."

"Come on you two, lets get back home and you can gossip." He said pulling me close and putting me in the passenger side. "Rachel, do you mind taking her car home?"

"Sure, Harv, can I have your keys?" She asked me holding out her hand. I dug through my bag and handed her the keys.

We waited until she got in my car and then we got in my uncle's. We drove in silence for a few minutes until it was me who broke the silence.

"So, Rachel is cute." I said slightly annoyed that the first time that I met her was after my time as a hostage. He sighed.

"Mi, I was going to introduce you two tonight when she came over before our date." He said briefly looking at me. "I think I'm going to cancel tonight though; I don't want to leave you alone. Not after this." He said grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Uncle, you are not canceling you had to make reservations months ago if I remember our conversation correctly from that long ago. I'll lock the doors to the foyer and just relax until you get home." I squeezed his hand. "I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure Mi," he said as we pulled up to our building,

"I am now tell me about your day as we walk up" I said getting out of the car and walking to the building with my uncles arm around my shoulders.

Rachel pulled in just as we got to the door and she joined us in the elevator up to the condo. They told me about how the mob boss Sal Maloney somehow convinced their only true witness to say he was the one that took over. And how my uncle almost got shot.

"Uncle, please promise me _you'll_ be more careful, I don't want to lose you." I said as we walked into the foyer.

"I promise my darling girl. Now how about you two go and relax in the living room and gossip while I change?" he said giving us both a kiss in the head.

"Well do you want to get ready in my room, not that you don't already look gorgeous but maybe I can do your hair and we can talk." I said as she looked at my uncle walk away in his room.

"Sounds perfect," she said linking her arm with mine.

We walked into my bathroom and I went to work on her hair. I didn't have to do much to her gorgeous brown hair except to give it a slight curl and I started on her make up.

We talked the entire time and somehow we got on the topic of Bruce. She visibly clammed up.

"He was my childhood friend and when his parents died he became withdrawn, rightfully so. But, after some very long years he finally returned home a completely different man. We tried dating but, it didn't work out." She said looking down at her lap.

"Believe me I know what it's like to lose your parents so I can sympathize with him. I was thankful Uncle Harvey was there for me even if he was going through law school himself." I said finishing up her eye shadow. "There Uncle Harvey won't know what hit him!"

As she studied herself in the mirror she smiled at me and I smiled back. I found myself sympathizing with Bruce and his loss of his parents. When I lost my mother when my own father betrayed us both when he couldn't pay his habit and just gave his dealer the key to steal whatever he wanted to square it away I felt sick. As a child having to testify against the dealer and my father it changed me.

"Misha, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I shook myself out.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." I said giving her a small smile. "Come on let's go see if Harvey is done getting ready."

We walked into the living room and waited for my uncle to come out of his room. We talked about different things until we saw Harvey walk in and stop dead in his tracks. We both smiled at each other.

"Rach, you look incredible." He said once he could talk.

"Okay you two go and have fun," I said pushing them out the door. "I'll see you when you get home." I said kissing my uncle's cheek.

I watched them leave and I went back into the living room to watch tv while they were gone. I ordered some Chinese food and ate it while I watched some true crime show. I looked at the clock and saw that it was close to eleven, but, I saw a message from my uncle saying they would be gone until about one or so in the morning.

I got up and stretched my body out and turned off the tv. I went to my bedroom to put on my sweats and tank top and I crawled into bed thinking about the elusive Bruce Wayne. He was a very good looking guy, even if he was about seventeen years my senior but, it was his disarming personality that somehow seemed to shine through even on tv. I soon fell asleep without even noticing the feeling of eyes watching me.

*****POV Change*****

I watched the raven haired beauty as her chest softly rose and fall. I walked towards her sleeping form and saw that her curly hair seemed to have a mind of its own and her hand curled in it like a sleeping child. She was breathtaking.

I looked at her closer and found my hand reaching for her hair to caress. I pulled my hand back and shook my head, this was not me, this was not the psychopathic and deranged man I know I am! This mere speck of a woman is changing me and I don't even know why.

I had no idea why I have this weird obsession with this woman. Yes, she was beautiful but, I think it's her good girl persona that makes me want to take her and corrupt her. And corrupt her I will.

I originally had an idea of taking Gotham's White Knight and taking him down to my level. But, now that Gotham's princess is back I changed my plans and I fully intend on making her mine.

I took out my calling card, a Joker card, and put it in her purse to find at a later time. I heard her begin to slightly stir so I took my leave looking back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long wait, it was a very long and brutal week in all of my classes. And just as a heads up, I added a new ending to chapter six so go back and read that so what happens makes a little more sense. Without further ado, here is chapter seven!

Chapter Seven

I woke up to my phone blaring "Wasn't Me" by Shaggy which was Alieze's ringtone. I groaned and looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw it was only six thirty in the morning. Meaning I didn't have to be up for work for another half hour. Still half asleep I answered my phone.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, no you don't need to come over unless you really want to, and yes Uncle Harvey is still tiptoeing around me after the 'incident'." I said into the phone before she said a word. It was about two weeks since the bank robbery and a week since I found a Joker card in my purse, of course worrying my uncle immensely.

"Okay, Mi, I just wanted to check and make sure. It isn't like everyone gets a Joker card after already escaping him once." She said and I felt slightly guilty.

"I know Ali, and I thank you for your concern, but, I am fine. Who knows how long that card has been in that purse since I haven't used it since our freshman year in college. I only even brought it out to start cleaning out my closet to donate." I said getting up.

"Damn, I should have said something, I loved that purse." She sighed and I smiled. I could tell she was trying to be optimistic.

"See, no crazy clown is stalking me around my home or the city." I said getting my outfit ready for work.

"No, but, he has been quiet and that in itself is worrying." She pointed out. "I'll let you go since I hear you getting yourself prepared for work. Oh and good luck on your first case today!"

"Thank you Ali, maybe you and Des can come and spend the night this Friday just like the good ol' times." I said walking into the bathroom.

"Sounds great! Are you sure we won't give your uncle a heart attack if we end up in our infamous puppy pile?" I laughed.

"Probably, but, I can't help it if Des is the comfiest pillow ever!" I said turning on the shower. "Hey, I'm going to get ready for work. I'll call you so we can meet up for lunch after my case."

"Okay, don't take too long kicking ass! Love ya!" she answered.

"Love ya too, later." I said hanging up and getting in the shower.

I thought back to finding the Joker card a week prior. It was true that I haven't used the purse in quite a while and just as I was picking it up along with clothes to donate to the Salvation Army, I dropped it. When I dropped it, the purse opened and the card fell out. Needless to say I screamed, alerting my uncle and he barged into the room where he found me staring at the card on the floor.

It wasn't like a normal Joker card where it wore red, no it was in a purple outfit and it had its face painted, just like the Joker's. My uncle's face paled and asked me where it came from, when I said it fell out of my purse he looked like he was going to throw up. He grabbed it in his handkerchief and said he was taking it to the commissioner of the police. So far that was as far as I thought it went, of course I told Destin and Alieze, but, in a very modified way.

I started to wash my hair and shook the thoughts of the Joker away and thought of my case ahead of me today. It would be a very open and close domestic abuse case, where the victim was standing up to her attacker on the witness stand. It was decided there would be no Jury, the defendant decided, and I have enough evidence where he would be put away for a very long time.

I got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping my towel around my chest I took out my blow-dryer and dried my hair. After I was done, I put on my make-up and put on my skirt-suit which was a very nice navy color with a cream colored blouse and cream colored flats. I grabbed my purse and went to the kitchen where I found my uncle making pancakes.

"Good morning, Uncle." I said going and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart, did I hear you on the phone?" he asked flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, Alieze called to ask me if I was okay, she's still worried. Especially since the Joker has been quiet for a while." I said going and sitting down. "I'm meeting her for lunch this afternoon after my case."

"Ah yes, I wish you luck today, but, the good thing is you have Judge Hood today and he is very harsh on abusers. I still can't believe the defense turned down a jury though." He said serving me some pancakes.

"Maybe he realized he's doomed anyway and to just get the decision over with, she was in critical care for a very long time." I said as I waited for him to get his own breakfast.

"Maybe, but, this is a good starter case to get your feet wet. Marley would be so proud of you, Mi." he said and we started eating.

I looked at the clock and saw I needed to get to work. I got up and kissed my uncle on the cheek goodbye and thanked him for breakfast and rang to have my car brought around to the front. I got in the elevator and went to the first floor and got in my waiting car and drove to the office.

I got there an hour before my case so I could work out the remaining kinks in the case and walked over to the courtroom. I met with the victim to calm her nerves before we even went it.

"Miss Dent, I'm still worried." The victim, a 32-year-old woman, named Marie said in a meek voice. "What if he gets out, he'll kill me and my kids."

"Marie, I will do everything I can do make sure that doesn't happen. Don't look at him, look at me the entire time and answer honestly." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay."

I saw her visibly relax and her stature became braver and she seemed to stand taller. Just as that started to happen we were called in and she went to the proper area while I went to my table. Not only did this guy abuse his wife, but he also fled from the police, grabbed one and held her at knifepoint until she could get a good enough angle to take him down, and then he head-butted another, breaking his nose, when they tried to get him in the squad car. This guy was going to be in jail for a very long time.

I heard the door open again and saw the defendant and his lawyer coming in with several bailiffs around him. When he got closer I saw that he was in fact handcuffed at his sides so he couldn't even use them. They got to their table and he sat down and leered at me.

"What are you doing here, little girl, shouldn't you be at the salon getting your nails and hair done?" he spat out.

"Oh no, that's happening later when you're sitting in your cell at county." I said turning away from his sputtering face.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Hood preceding." The head bailiff said and we all stood up. I tried not to smirk when the defendant couldn't stand up and had to have his lawyer help him.

"You may be seated. Now this is the case of Palme v. Palme where the main counts are aggravated assault, fleeing from law enforcement, holding an officer hostage, and assault of an officer. How do you plead mister Palme?" Judge Hood said.

"One hundred percent not guilty, your honor." Palme said with a disgusting smirk on his face. This was going to be an interesting day.

By the end of the case, Judge Hood was so sick of this guy that every time he opened his mouth the judge scowled. The most damning evidence was when Marie described her life with this man and how he controlled her to a point where she and her children had to essentially live like criminals. Including just eating bread and water and sleeping on a cot on the floor while he made her cook him fabulous meals and he slept on a memory foam mattress, the Judge had enough.

"This has to be the most disgusting case I have heard in my thirty years. Treating this woman like she and innocent children like they committed some terrible crime is despicable. The only crime they had against them was the love they had for you. My decision is mister Gregory Palme is guilty of all charges and is going to serve fifty-years in the county prison." Judge Hood said hitting his gavel on the pedestal. "Get him out of my courtroom."

It took three strong bailiffs to drag him kicking and screaming out of the room. I looked back to Marie and smiled at her and she started to tear up.

"Missus Palme, I have counselors at the call if you and your children need them after the terrible ordeal you all went through. And don't worry about payment, they are essentially freelance and they are recommended and ranked highly." Judge Hood said coming over to her.

"Thank you, your honor, I think that will be a great idea." Marie said with tears running down her face.

"Excellent, I'll give the information to Miss Dent and she will it to you. And Miss Dent, good job today, your uncle will be very proud when he hears of this." He said clapping my shoulder and walking back to his chambers.

As he walked away I wrapped my arm around Marie and walking her out of the court room. We made it down the hallway to the elevator that would take us up to my office. We got in and she gave me a bone-crushing hug and cried on my shoulder while we waited for the doors to open. We went to my office where she sat down and broke down.

"I can't thank you enough, Miss Dent, you made me and my children safe in our home finally. As soon as I get out of here I'm taking the bank card and buying us all beds and destroying the one he slept on!" she sobbed.

"I'm sure your children will love that. I will give you a call when the Judge gives me the information and mail it to you." I said giving her a handkerchief. "Stay here as long as you need and if you need to freshen up the bathroom is right down the hall and to the right. I'm going to give these files to the interns and I will be right back." I left and handed them to the closest intern to file.

I went back to my office and finished up with Marie, saying good-bye and seeing her walk out the door I saw it was just about lunch time. I texted Alieze and told her I was coming to get her from her workplace, Wayne Enterprises.

I walked the two blocks to her office and went to the desk in the front foyer. I asked to have a visitors pass so I could get to her office to wait until she finished with what she was doing. I pinned it to my lapel and pushed the button to her floor.

I finally got to the right floor and I saw her still typing at her computer. She waved me over and pointed to a chair right across from her. I went over and sat down and played a random game on my phone when I heard a very recognizable male voice.

I looked up and saw Bruce Wayne talking to Alieze, where she looked like she was going to pass out from happiness. He turned around suddenly seeing me and shooting a very charming smile.

"Well hello Miss Dent, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining of course to have another beauty gracing my office." He said coming over to me and taking my hand, helping me stand up.

"Well Mister Wayne, Alieze here has been my best friend since we were in preschool and we are going out to lunch to celebrate my first court room win. And please call me Misha." I said blushing.

"Of course, Misha, and if you lovely ladies don't mind I would love to take you two out to lunch to congratulate you and your victory." He said looking at the two of us. "And call me Bruce, both of you."

"That sounds lovely, Bruce," I smiled at him. He stuck out his arms for us to take and he escorted us to a lovely Italian restaurant to eat lunch. We all sat around and ate our meal and talked until it was finally time to go. Against both of our wishes, he paid for all of our meals and left a tip. He walked us both back to his office and he told Alieze that he was going to walk me back to my office.

We both started walking with his arm around my shoulders and I found he was truly an amazing and sweet man. He was just so easy to talk to and he was very funny. All too soon we made it back to my office and we stopped and turned to face each other.

"Thank you for lunch, Bruce, I had an amazing time." I said blushing.

"It was no problem, Misha, it isn't often I can go to lunch with two beautiful women." He smiled. "I do have a question for you though. Will you go to dinner with me this Thursday evening?"

"I would love to Bruce." I blushed even more and gave him a bright smile.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up at eight." He said leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I gave him my number and he started to walk away flashing me another heart stopping smile.

I smiled back and turned to walk in the building. Until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and a hand go over my mouth.

"Well well well, Miss Dent you have been a very busy girl since we last met." An unfamiliar voice said in my ear. I heard a door open and my captor say something to another person.

I was dragged to the closest alley and was shoved into the backseat of a van. I turned and saw my captor and my face paled, it was the Joker. He smiled an awful smile and I saw all of his yellow teeth.

"Don't worry, princess, we'll take excellent care of you." He cackled. The door was closed and I saw there was no escape. I was officially a captive of the Joker.

AN: Sorry for the second author note but I just wanted to toss this out there, if any of my readers are interested in being my beta just send me a PM! Just tell me some things about yourself and if I choose you I will write you back. Thank you all so much! Yours, MadameSlytherin12


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

****Third Person View****

Harvey Dent walked down the hallway to Misha's office when he figured she would be back from her lunch with her friend. A few people walked with him to congratulate him on one of his bigger cases and remarked how Misha was exactly like him in the courtroom, ruthless and level-headed. He was so proud of her.

He walked to her office and knocked on the door, but, there was no answer. He waited a few more seconds before stopping one of the interns, whose name he remembered was Ana, walking past.

"Hello there, have you seen Misha?" he asked her.

"Hello Mister Dent, and no I haven't seen her in a while. I'll ask the secretary out front if you want?" she said walking to the front.

"Thank you Ana," he said standing out in the hall. He tried calling Misha, but, it just went to voicemail.

"Sorry Mister Dent, she hasn't seen Miss Dent either." Ana said when she came back. "Did you try calling her?"

"Yeah, I just did. I'll try calling her friend maybe they just lost track of the time." While he doubted that knowing his niece is very punctual he was hopeful. "Thank you Ana."

He went down a little farther down the hall and stood in a little alcove and made his call. Alieze picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Mister Dent, what's up?" She asked.

"Are you still with Misha? Or do you know where she is?" He asked, sensing the anxiety in his voice.

"She walked back to her office with Mister Wayne, let me get him." She said and he heard her standing up and walking to her boss's office. He heard her ask Bruce.

"Harvey? It's Bruce, I dropped Misha off in front of your building an hour ago. She should be in there." Bruce's voice said over the phone.

"I asked around and no one has seen her. I'm worried now." Harvey said in a panic.

"I'll be over in ten minutes and we can look over the tape from the front." Bruce said hanging up the phone.

Harvey walked down to the security room and asked them if they could show the tape from that day just as Bruce came in. They both sat down with the guard and went over the footage. They saw Bruce and Misha come down the street with Bruce's arm around her shoulder. Harvey shot Bruce a glare, especially when Bruce kissed her cheek.

They saw Bruce turn and walk away and that Misha stood there watching him for a moment until she turned around to start walking into the building. What they saw next made all of them sick. They saw a person in a wild purple suit and faded green hair grab Misha and pull her into the alley nearby.

Bruce and Harvey looked at each other and ran out the front doors and into the alley. They looked down the alley and saw her purse laying on the ground with a Joker card like the one she found in the condo laying right beside it. Harvey let out a loud, anguished scream as he fell to his knees on the ground.

He was lost.

****Misha's POV****

After what felt like hours we finally stopped driving and I heard the Joker giving the driver orders. They both hopped out of the van and I heard someone open the side door, it was the Joker and he was smiling again.

"Come Princess, your palace awaits." He cackled and pulled me out of the van. "I hope you like it, it took weeks to find and get ready for you!"

I struggled against him pulling me until he pulled me so my back was to his chest, trapping my arms across my chest. He put his head on my shoulder which apparently wasn't an easy feat since he was over six foot tall and I was much shorter.

"Now come on princess, this is our first home together at least take a look at it, my men worked verrrryyyyy hard." He said in my ear.

I looked up and saw that we were in front of a beautiful manor complete with a fountain in front and apparently a wraparound drive way. I growled at him.

"Oh there's your feisty side that I heard so much about. You know some of my goons actually went to school with you, I heard many stories about your temper." He said slowly marching me ahead of him. "But, those are tales to hear about another time, for now let's see our new home."

He forced me into the house and as soon as we were in, I heard the door slam shut behind us and bars scrape across the wood. He finally let me go and I whipped around and glared at him.

"What the fuck am I doing here Clownboy?!" I screamed at him. I noticed that the several men in the room started backing away from the two of us when I screamed. The Joker just laughed.

"Ah, my little fiery princess, you just make me laugh. Reigning your temper in will be quite an experience." He said grabbing me by the arm. "Now, you have been a very bad girl since we got home so you're going to be in time out until you learn to behave."

He dragged me up the stairs and down the hallway until he got to a door with several locks on the outside. He opened all the locks with a key that he had around his neck and dragged me in the middle of the room. I looked around in shock, it looked almost exactly like my room at home! Except there wasn't a tv, just bookcases down an entire wall and obviously there wasn't a giant window, but, it had a very deep window seat that overlooked a garden.

"Now we couldn't have the princess uncomfortable in her new home. It took the men a week to get everything perrrrfect." He said backing out of the room.

By the time I was about to retort he was already out of the door and locking all of the locks. That didn't stop me from trying the door anyway and banging on it, screaming and swearing at him the entire time.

"You sick, clown bastard, get back here I have questions!" I said pounding at the door. I swear I heard him laugh all the way down the hallway.

I looked around the room and went immediately to the window. I looked through it and saw that there were no bars so I picked up a thick book and threw it as hard as I could against the window, hoping it would break. It didn't and it pretty much just bounced back, great he replaced the windows with bullet proof glass.

I sighed, I should probably get as comfortable as possible. I went to the closet and was not as shocked to see clothes in my size all along the walls. I grabbed some sweatpants and a tanktop and walked to the bathroom to get changed, especially because I didn't know if the sick bastard had a camera hidden in my bedroom. I opened the door and saw my bathroom from home, even down to my brand of shampoo and body wash. I shook my head and tried not to think how he managed to get in my room often enough to get even the smallest of details right.

After looking around the bathroom to make sure he didn't hide anything anywhere, I took a shower and scrubbed my skin raw to get the feel of his body pressed against mine off. I stepped out and grabbed a towel close and quickly dried off, thinking of my uncle and how he probably realizes now that I'm missing. I missed him.

I got dressed and stepped back in the bedroom and screamed. There in all of his clown glory, was the Joker and he was carrying a tray of food. I glared at him.

"Now, now, now, I figured I would be nice and bring you food." He said placing the food on my desk. "You know, my men are surprised I didn't kill you earlier for the way you talked to me."

"Losing your touch are we? Maybe getting calmer in your old age?" I sneered. He just laughed.

"Oh, princess, if I'm old then you are as well after all we are only several years apart from each other! And what fun would it be to kill you now? After all the trouble I went through to get you, and the risk of being seen in broad daylight to grab you!" He said stalking over to me and grabbing my chin between his fingers. I jerked my chin away from them and didn't say a word.

"Now, there will be a few ground rules after your time out is over. One, you will not dress like this outside this room mainly because while my men know you are mine, I am not risking them thinking otherwise. Two, blatant disrespect like you did will cause me to punish you, and believe me doll I have other worse punishments in store for you. Three, you will not fight me. I know you are a kickboxing champion, and a black belt to boot, yes I researched all about you and your awards so don't act surprised. Four, you will not try to escape me because I will find you wherever you go. And five, there will be no trying to contact the outside world, not that you know where we are anyway. Follow these rules and you will be fine, if you don't well, this time out will be the best punishment you receive. Do I make myself clear?" he said grabbing me again. I gave a slight nod and glared even more. "Good girl."

He left me go and left the room, locking all the locks again. I would prove to him that I will not just submit like he wants, I will fight and I will escape and get home. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: this chapter gets very dark and we learn a little more of Misha's past. I will mark when it starts getting intense so you can choose to skip it or not.

After two long and boring weeks I still had nothing to show from my planning. I was allowed out of the room, but, I often just stayed in my room. I wasn't afraid of the Joker and his goons, but, without fail they managed to infuriate me. I think Joker purposely tried to make me mad so he could "punish" me.

I read some of the books that were left in my room, that bored me soon enough. So I did my many different exercises and stretches to keep me both in shape and keep my sanity. Every morning, afternoon, and evening, though, I had a clown faced visitor that brought me a meal. He sat at my door staring at me while I ate at my desk. I never said a word to him and when I was done, I got up from my desk and paced until he got frustrated enough to take the tray and leave. By the fifteenth day, he finally snapped.

"What is your problem princess?! I gave you everything you need, food, a nice room, clothes, freedom of the manor and yet you still won't talk or even look at me or my men!" screamed and marched over to me grabbing me by the front and pulling my hair back roughly so I had to look at him. He suddenly got this mad look in his eye. "Is it the scars, do you want me to tell you how I got them?"

"No I do not!" I screamed while punching him in the side as hard as I could and while he was doubled over, I took his legs from under him with a sweeping kick.

He laughed as I sprinted out of the room and he slowly got up. "There she is."

I ran down the hallway and noticed that someone left the window ajar in the hot summer evening. I yanked it up and started to climb out of it when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pulled me back to the hallway.

"Did you really think I would let you go that easy?" a voice whispered in my ear.

"No, I wanted a little more of a fight." I hissed and threw my head back into the face of my captor.

I heard an angry growl as the grip around me loosened enough for me to spin and jerk free. I set my hands in my normal sparing position that left no weak spot easily opened and waited as he composed himself. He looked at me with a foreign expression and almost copied my stance, but, I saw several openings that I could take him down.

He came closer to me and lunged at me trying to grab and twist my arm around me. I got down quickly on my knee and dodged him, all the while taking his leg out from under him and sent him sprawling backwards. I kicked him just as he was about to sit up.

"I expected more," I said backing up to the window.

"Oh, princess, you have no idea." He cackled and all at once it seemed like the hallway filled up with men with automatic guns.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered. I stuck my hands behind my head as I was pushed forward and back down the hall.

"I'll be down in a moment princess!" I heard him scream.

I was taken to another door that was not my room, but, I did not give them the sick satisfaction of even seeing me react. I heard footsteps that almost sounded like they were skipping down the hall and I groaned. It had to be him.

"Now, you have been a very, very naughty girl and now is your punishment." He smirked. "A little friend from mine made this while he worked for Arkham a few years ago and it is still one of my favorite things to use. I was KIND to you and I didn't even treat you like a prisoner, but, now that's going to change!" he screamed in my face and pushed me in the room and slammed the door shut.

****Warning zone****

To me, it was just a large looking closet, I knew in his sick and twisted mind it was something else. I sat down in the corner and the lights turned off, I snorted. If he thinks I'm afraid of the dark, he was crazier than I originally thought. I heard what sounded like dials being turned and I smelled something kind of sweet fill up the room.

I started to panic and think back to all of my chemistry classes I ever took and tried to figure out what gas smelled this way. I kept drawing a blank.

I heard something move across from me but, that wasn't possible; was it. My head started to feel weird and I didn't breathe as deep as previously. I then heard a laugh that I haven't heard in over two decades and a voice that still gave me nightmares.

"Well, if it isn't my brilliant, lawyer bastard child. I knew I should have drowned you like a kitten when you were younger." The voice said. "Look at you, you're weak, just like your whore of a mother. Who knows if you're really my child!"

"I would be happy if I wasn't!" I screamed as tears ran down my face and I put my hands on my head.

"And your precious Uncle Harvey, what would he say if he saw you? You're a failure, he was saddled with you when he was still young, you are nothing but a burden to him. Do you think he honestly cares for you, hmm? If he did you would be nice and safe in that pretty purple room of yours."

"No, he does care, he loves me more than you ever did!" I screamed. "You are the one that never cared! I tried to be the daughter I thought you wanted when you still lived with me and mom! We both tried to make you happy, but, the only thing that made you happy was the drugs you put in your veins!"

"I did it so I didn't have to put up with the little brat you were and your trust fund whore of a mother! 'Oh, I want to be a surgeon so I can help people, oh I can't wait to help children with cleft lips, oh, oh, oh!'," the voice said in a higher pitch. "I was never going to be good enough in your mother's eyes and when she threw me out to 'protect you' I knew what I had to do. That's why I gave the drug lord the keys to your stupid mother's condo, I told him to kill you both so I didn't have to be stuck with a brat like you! Thankfully, when he failed to find you hiding in the little cubby hole in your mother's closet, your foolish uncle stepped up and took you. Then I celebrated getting rid of you both the only way I knew how to." The voice mocked.

"I don't care, I stood up to my mother's killer in court, I attended your funeral with my head held high and no tears. YOU were NOTHING to me but a sperm donor. I realized it wasn't me who did anything to lose your love, you were just too selfish what you already had." I stood up and walked to the door and leaned against it. "I'm done with you, the prosecution rests." I said closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep with the voice mocking me like it did so many times before.

I finally fell asleep when the gas was turned off and the lights turned back on. I didn't know the Joker saw and heard the whole thing from a camera in the ceiling. Nor did I know that he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my room and set me on my bed.

****Joker's POV****

I carried the girl back to her bedroom and set her down on top of her bed. I went to the bathroom and got her a cup of water to drink when she got up. She impressed me though, instead of breaking completely down like I thought she would, she almost seemed to argue against her nightmare, a lawyer to the bitter end.

I walked out of her room and locked the door behind me. Motioning to one of my goons I pushed him to stand in front of her door and held my knife to his throat.

"Come and get me when she wakes up, not a moment after." I said pushing my knife deeper into his neck. "Understood?" he nodded. I let him go and walked down the hall into my room and shut the door.

I went into my bathroom and started the shower, not even bothering to look in the shattered mirror. I got in the shower as soon as the temperature was right and watched as swirls of white, black, red, and green went down the drain at my feet. While it didn't seem like it, I cared for my hygiene and showered everyday at least twice.

I washed the rest of the green out of my hair and thought back to the raven haired girl down the hall. I still couldn't believe her reaction to my gas and her strength and will to fight no matter the foe. I rubbed my side where she punched me earlier and saw that it was turning purple. I smiled, my little spitfire knew how to throw a punch.

I turned off the water and dried off, wrapping my towel around my waist and went to the bedroom to put on a pair of boxers. I climbed into bed thinking about a pair of evergreen eyes. It wouldn't be long until she got down to my level.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up groggy the next morning with my mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. I groaned and I rolled over on my side and started to cry in frustration and pain. I was prone to migraines ever since a severe concussion in my first year of college while playing a pick-up game of soccer. It seemed like the Joker's "special gas" was a trigger to the really bad migraines. I got up and walked over to the windows, closing the blinds and sending the room into darkness, I walked back to bed. I got back under my covers and snuggled deep.

Just as I got somewhat comfortable the door slammed open and I shot up in bed. I immediately fell back in bed and groaned when I saw it was the Joker, in all of his smiling glory.

"Rise and shine, Princess, you can't sleep all day." He said going over to the window and opening the blinds, letting the bright light in.

I gritted my teeth and tears went down my cheeks. The clown bastard, as I now like to refer to him as, didn't even notice as he pulled the covers up and yanked me out of bed. At that point with the quick movement and the yanking movement caused me to scream and get sick. I jerked away from his grip and ran to the bathroom and started to dry heave.

I leaned my back against my shower with my eyes closed and tried to calm my breathing with tears running down my face. I felt someone in front of me and I opened my eyes to see the Joker kneel in front of me with almost a concerned look on his face.

"How long have you suffered from migraines?" he asked softly.

"Why do you care, I'm a captive here anyway." I said getting up slightly swaying and walking back in my room. I noticed he shut the blinds and turned off the lights. "Just, please leave."

I went to my bed and crawled deep in the blankets and let out a little huff of air. I didn't hear him move from his position in my room. I then heard him walk over to the door and leaving. I thought back on the way he looked at me when I was in the bathroom, it almost seemed like he was worried and wanted to take care of me. I pushed that crazy thought from my mind and snuggled down. I wished my uncle was with me, he knew exactly what to do when the migraines were this bad.

I let go another puff of air and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up feeling much better, but, with an annoying little throbbing at my temple. I rolled back on my side and saw that there was some juice with a bottle of pain reliever on the nightstand. I picked up the bottle and shook out two pills and drank some of the juice, I noticed a note along with the glass and bottle.

 _Princess,_

 _I had to go out for some errands today so I may not be there when you wake up. I left two of my men there just to make sure you were safe and didn't try to leave. And don't worry I locked the door to your room so only I can get in with my key. I also threatened that if they made a sound they would have to face the wrath of my knife. I should be home by eight to let you out._

 _J_

I scowled and tossed the letter in the trash. Crazy, obsessed clown bastard why did he think that I cared what time and if he even got home. I finally managed to get the headache to go away and it just returned my anger up several notches for a certain clown.

I went to my window seat and picked up the book I started to read the day before, my favorite " _The Phantom of the Opera_ ". The concept of a man so void of love and compassion loving a simple chorus girl and turn her into a star and having her betray him because of something as simple as his looks always confused me. I never personally cared for looks and just looked at the person and their actions before I passed judgement.

I couldn't help but think about the Joker. Yes, he kidnapped me and gave me that gas, but, besides for that and the gas incident, he was kind to me. He went out of the way to make sure that I was fed and protected. He even designed my room to look like the one I had at home.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, the image of him kneeling in front of me in the bathroom with such a look of compassion and worry coming quickly to the front of my mind. I groaned, he showed me a soft side this morning and now I can't get the man out of my head. As if summoned by my thoughts, I heard the locks to my door open and I smelled something that I haven't smelled since I was kidnapped, pizza.

"I figured I would pick you up food." He said coming in and putting the box on my desk. "However, if you want to eat, you have to eat with me and talk to me." He said sitting on my chair and tilting it back on two legs. He grabbed a slice and took a bite all the while staring at me.

"I'm fine." I said turning back to my book. I read a paragraph before the book was yanked out of my hands.

"No, princess, you ARE eating with me and you are going to like it." He said getting close to my face.

"And I said I was fine." I hissed back glaring at him.

We glared at each other until suddenly he came towards me and caught my lips with his and his hands went in my curly hair, trapping me to him. Before I could think to react he pulled back and I saw some of his makeup had come off and was probably on my face. He got off my seat and went to the door and slammed it open then slammed it on his way out.

I was still in shock and sitting on my window seat staring at my door. I finally snapped out of my stupor and put my hands against my face groaning. I couldn't believe it but, I actually somewhat enjoyed his kiss. Of all the kisses that I had received from the men in my life, that had to be the most passion filled kiss I had received. I got to the door and opened it slowly while looking in the hallway to see if anyone was around. It was silent.

I crept down the hall towards the window that I tried to escape from the day before, hoping it was still unlocked. I went down the hall and heard someone through a door, moaning. I heard my name being the main thing being moaned, it was the Joker. My eyes widened and I realized that he was pleasuring himself to the thought of me. I needed to get out of there.

I hastened my trip down the hall and saw that the window was shut, but, there was no lock to it. Maybe they figured that since it was a pretty far drop I wouldn't try to escape from it. I opened the window and saw that there was a tree branch about six or seven feet away from the window that looked like it could hold my weight.

I got out of the window and hung from the windowsill by my hands, preparing to push off with my legs. I took a deep breath and as hard as I could I pushed off against the wall and aimed for the tree. I turned and faced it in just enough time to grab the tip of the limb and hang facing the trunk. I pulled myself up and scooted to the trunk to quickly slide down it and run off into the darkness.

I was free.

****Joker's POV****

After the kiss that I shared with Misha Dent I had to go and calm myself down and take care of a problem. After I finished I sat on my bed in my boxers and thought about the green eyed beauty that lived only a few rooms down from me. I didn't mean to kiss her or show her any affection, but, she was just so infuriating and when she showed her frustration or anger, she was ravishing.

I felt horrible for causing her pain and I wanted to take care of her. I growled and got up to pace. The more I thought of her, the more it pissed me off and the faster and more I growled. What was she doing to me, I do NOT act like this, I do not care about other people. Why did I care?

I sighed, I knew why. I wasn't lying when I said some of my men knew her from school, I was included in on them. She wouldn't recognize me of course, her Gotham's princess, and me the lowly poor kid that blended into the background that was a couple years her senior. I was obsessed with her from the first time I saw her walking down the hallway with her group of friends. I didn't realize when I first saw her at the bank or when I followed her home that she was the same beautiful girl that I was obessed with in high school. She had changed a lot over the years, but, she was still breathtaking.

I pushed the memories away and got in my shower to quickly wash away the evidence of my weakness. I got dressed again and put on my makeup to storm in her room and demand that she talked to me.

I walked out of my room, feeling a draft come from the end of the hallway. I noticed the window was opened and I let out a low growl, I told those idiots not to keep the window opened and unlocked while Misha's door was unlocked. I went to her door and knocked before I opened the door. She wasn't in there and both doors leading to her closet and bathroom were wide open and dark. I looked in both and started to get concerned.

I went downstairs and asked my head goon, Happy, if he saw Misha. When he replied in the negative I growled and told the mall to check the manor and the surrounding area. They all rushed to comply, but, I knew what happened. She escaped.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So sorry I didn't post this earlier, between several exams and being sick this week has been horrible. Also this chapter is a lot of Bruce/OC but I swear there is a reason behind it just be patient. So without further ado Chapter 11!

Chapter Eleven

I ran until I finally reached a small farm house that thankfully still had the lights on. I let out a little happy laugh and ran up the stairs, pounding on the front door.

"Please, please, dear God help me!" I screamed.

The door opened up and I saw an elderly woman standing at the entrance. One look at me and she looked very concerned and a look of recognition went across her face.

"You're Misha Dent, the lawyer that went missing over two weeks ago!" she said pulling me in the house and shutting the door. "My dear what happened to you?"

"It's a very long story mam, but, can I please use your phone? I just want to go home." I said wrapping my arms around my torso. I'm sure I looked a fright after running several miles in my bare feet and sleep clothes.

"Of course, it's in the hall. I'm going to get you something warm to drink and a blanket, you must be freezing." She said and I gave her my thanks. I dialed my Uncle's phone number and he picked up on the very first ring.

"Hello?" he said, he sounded exhausted. I let out a little sob of happiness. "Misha, darling girl is that you?"

"Hi uncle, I want to come home." I said with tears coming down my face.

"Oh, Mi, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you, the worst thoughts were running through my head when you were gone." He sounded like he was getting choked up. "Where are you, I'm going to call Lieutenant Gordon and we will be right there."

"Hold on, I'm at a farm house." I said wiping my eyes and catching my eye on a piece of mail with the house's address on it. I gave him the information and hung up, walking into the kitchen.

"Here, sweetie, some homemade hot chocolate." She said placing a mug in front of me.

"Thank you so much mam, you may have saved my life." I said taking a sip.

"Please call me Sally, I'm assuming your uncle and the police are on their way.

"Yes, I found a piece of mail, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I'm glad you're okay and you're being reunited with your uncle. We're only twenty minutes outside Gotham so they should be here any minute.

Sure enough within minutes the flashing of red and blue lights filled the house and the sound of feet filled the air. I ran to the front door and ran outside, immediately seeing my uncle I ran to him and jumped in his arms. We held each other and both cried. He kissed my head and pulled me as close as he could.

"Oh, Mi, you have no idea how worried I was that I would never see you again." He sobbed.

"I know, uncle, but, we're together now." I said squeezing him tight.

Just then a tall lanky man with a moustache came over and whispered something to my uncle. He nodded and stepped away from me. I walked back over to Sally and gave her a bone crushing hug and kept telling her thank you over and over again. She held me close and kept saying that it was no problem.

Just then a hand dropped on my shoulder and I quickly spun around. I turned and saw that it was Bruce, I jumped right in his arms and he held me close. We stood there silent for a little while until he leaned down.

"You still owe me a date." Bruce whispered in my ear. For the first time in two weeks I smiled and let out a little laugh.

"It's a date," I smiled and looked up at him. He leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss I ever received.

My heart raced and I smiled into the kiss. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and I spun around to see my uncle and the man from before looking at us, or in my uncle's case glaring.

"Mi, this is Lieutenant Gordon, he has been working on your case. He's going to have to ask you a few questions." My uncle said still glaring at Bruce.

"Miss Dent, I know that this is an emotional time, so how about you come into my office tomorrow and we can talk then?" Lieutenant Gordon said.

"Sounds perfect sir." I said shivering. Bruce took off his jacket and wrapped me in it, I pulled it closer and noticed that it smelled like him. I smiled my thanks.

"Harvey, please come and stay in my place. We don't know how he got in or if he can again and I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Bruce said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Harvey, I agree with Mister Wayne. Until we clear your apartment it would be better if you both stayed somewhere else." Lieutenant Gordon said.

"Fine, but, I'm warning you Wayne, any funny business and you're finished." My uncle sneered.

"Don't worry, there won't be Harvey, I promise." Bruce smiled. "Come on let's go." He picked me up bridal style once he saw that I wasn't wearing any shoes and I said bye to Sally as we walked past her. "Is she the one that saved you?" he asked as I snuggled deeper into his chest, I nodded. "I'm going to send her something then."

He carried me to my uncle's car and put me in the passenger seat and gave me a kiss. My uncle joined me in the car and Bruce gave him directions to get to his newly renovated manor. Once we knew where we were going in case we got separated we drove off, not realizing the pair of dark eyes that watched from the shadow of the woods.

****Joker's POV****

I ground my teeth and let out a low animalistic growl when I saw no other than Bruce Wayne kissing the woman who I thought of as mine. I glared at the retreating car that held Misha and her Uncle and started walking back into the dense foliage.

I was so close to catching her, I followed her trail like an animal would its prey and it led me right to this house. I was sitting in wait for her to possibly slip up and come out of the door with the old woman so I could finish her off and take Misha back where she belonged. With me. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a random number.

"Bozo, this is Joker. Have the boys follow behind Dent and Wayne and keep an eye on them. I know where they're headed but, I want you to keep tabs on them all. I want their schedules and habits down." I growled.

"Yes, sir, I'm having Doopy follow them now." Bozo replied.

"Good," I hung up the phone and jumped into the van that I had follow me via the road. "Get us home boys."

"Boss are you worried that the girl will remember where the base is?" one of my goons said, I think his name was Twists.

"No, she was too focused on getting away, but, we can't have the cops snooping around so it's time to move again." I said as I got into the passenger seat. "When we get back load up the goods and set up the bomb in the center of the house, we're taking it down."

I looked out the window and palmed my knife making sure it was still there after the nice jog in the woods. I would skin that Bruce Wayne alive for touching what is mine. My blood began to boil when I remembered how she leaned into the kiss of that pretty boy and how tightly they held each other. That needed to be stopped, she was mine and I'd be damned if I let some rich pretty boy steal her away from me.

****Misha POV****

My uncle and I drove for about twenty minutes to get to Bruce's home. I curled up in the front seat and watched as the scenery went by and enjoyed the silence and the peace. My uncle soon sighed.

"Mi, can you at least tell me that the sick bastard didn't touch you?" he said with a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"No uncle he didn't, he actually let me have the run of the house. I was allowed to go anywhere in the house I wanted and I had my own room that looked like the one at home. By the way I want to change it as soon as I can." I said thinking about the room that became my prison at Joker's manor.

"Absolutely, sweetheart, whatever you want." My uncle said grabbing my hand and holding it while he drove. "So you and Bruce huh?"

I blushed. "I swear uncle, it wasn't intentional. But, he makes me feel like a princess and I think he truly cares about me." I said thinking back on the kiss again.

"Just don't rush into anything, he can be a good guy. And he actually wants to throw a gala in my honor for the reelection." He sighed.

"You're not up for another couple of years though." I said confused.

"He says if he throws one for me, I won't have to worry about another one for a long time." He responded as he went up to a large front gate. "I guess this is it."

I looked up and saw a very long driveway and barely made out a shadow of the manor. Just then the gate opened without us even ringing the bell, someone must have known we were coming. We drove up and the closer we got to the manor the more in shock I was.

It was gorgeous with its dark stone façade in the front and it looked like a castle. I looked around and saw several fountains in certain areas and a very large yard. We pulled up to a very ornate stairway up and Harvey shut off the car. We saw Bruce pull in behind us and turn his car off.

Before I could even think about stepping out, Bruce came over and scooped me in his arms again and carried me in. Just as he got to the door, a man in a suit opened the door and ushered us all in. I was sat down on my feet in a very large foyer.

"Hello, I'm Alfred Pennyworth, you must be Mister and Miss Dent." The man said in a very British voice.

"That's correct, and please call me Misha." I said smiling.

"And just Harvey for me." My uncle said shaking his hand.

"Come, you must be famished and tired. I prepared a small dinner before you got here and then I'll show you to your rooms. I must say it will be good to hear other people besides for Master Bruce here." Alfred said leading us into a huge stainless steel kitchen and spooned out some kind of stew from a pot on the stove.

We all sat around and ate and they asked a few questions about what happened. After the small interrogation my eyes started to get really heavy and started to close.

"Al, can you show Harvey to his room? I'm going to take Misha to hers since she's almost asleep." I heard Bruce ask.

"Of course, Master Bruce, don't worry about the dishes I'll get them in a bit." Alfred said getting up.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and I opened my eyes to see my Uncle standing beside me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the top of my curls and wished me goodnight. I felt Bruce's familiar arms lift me up easily and started to carry me into the foyer and up a large staircase. I snuggled as close as I could

"So, what do you think I should get your rescuer for returning you to us?" he asked me with a small smile.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked back.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a new house since sadly The Joker may go after her. Also a new truck since hers looked fairly old. Plus, she will be able to do whatever else she wants with the reward money for finding you." He said nonchalantly.

"I didn't think of her getting hurt and what reward money?" I was very confused.

"I wouldn't put it past the sick clown to hurt her as revenge and to draw you out. And oh I don't know the $60,000 reward for your safe return. I was serious about finding you Misha, I wanted you back." He said stopping at a door. "This will be your room."

He opened the door and carried me into the room. The sensors on the lights turned on and I took in the pale blue walls and beige accents and knew how I was going to decorate my room at my Uncle's apartment. I felt him put me down and he gave me another sweet kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him wrap his warm arms around my waist. I felt him try to deepen the kiss and I opened willingly to his advances. Before it could go any farther, he pulled away trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all night, you're exhausted and you went through a terrible experience. Besides, your uncle would kill me." He said giving me one last kiss on the lips and backed away slightly. "Also I hope you don't mind, but, I had Alfred leave you one of my shirts and sweatpants on the bed earlier. I figured you would want to shower and change."

"Thank you Bruce, for everything." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. I barely knew this man, but, he was acting like he knew me forever.

"Not a problem, Mi, and I also figured I would ask you before I left." He said grabbing my hands and bringing them up to his mouth to kiss. "But, would you like to be my date to your uncle's gala?"

"Of course I would. I do owe you a date." I said smiling brightly at him.

"Great, it's on Saturday so I will have Alfred take you shopping for a dress tomorrow after you grab a few things from your apartment and after you go to the police station. Good night Misha" He said kissing my head and leaving the room.

"Good night, Bruce." I said back.

I quickly found the en-suite bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into the clothes Bruce lent me. I crawled in the sheets and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stood and looked at the dress that I had laying on my bed and sighed. Tonight was the night of my uncle's gala and I was looking forward to attending this evening. I thought of this past week and shook my head.

The morning that I came to Bruce's manor Alfred woke me up and told me to get ready. He took me to the police department and I talked to the Commissioner about my captivity with the Joker. To say he was surprised by what I told him would be an understatement, he was completely shell-shocked. What he said surprised me even more when he told me that a manor was burnt down soon after I was found. I knew it was the one I was held in.

After I was released from the commissioner, Alfred told me that Bruce told him to take me shopping at one of the nicer boutiques and get me whatever I wanted. I felt bad that he was paying for me so I initially tried on the cheaper dresses, that is until Alfred caught on and sent one of the attendants to help me find the perfect dress, no matter the cost.

After several dresses, all of which I wasn't allowed to see the prices, I found the perfect one. It was an evergreen floor length dress that I paired with silver high heels and clutch, all of which matched my eyes perfectly. Alfred paid for my things without allowing me to hear what the total was and by that time I was exhausted. Thankfully, I didn't need to go back to my Uncle's apartment since he went back and got me a duffel bag full of clothes, with the help of Alieze.

I snapped back to reality when I heard a knock at my door. Thinking it was Alieze here to help me get ready, I opened the door in my strapless bra and matching panties to only find Bruce waiting at the door. I immediately turned scarlet and Bruce averted his eyes until a body launched into me and slammed the door shut.

"Definitely not the way your boyfriend should see you half naked." She said letting me go and letting go of a bark of laughter. I blushed even more.

"He's not my boyfriend," I retorted.

"Uh huh, like he would make out with you like he did and take you to the gala if he wasn't." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's time to torture your curls."

She dragged me to the bathroom and put my curly hair in a slight twist on my head and let some curls fall around my face and I put on some green eyeshadow on my eyes and put on dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. I left the bathroom and let her get ready for the gala as well. I was excited when Bruce told me that Alieze was coming since she's his assistant and he invited Destin and Quin so we could all be together.

Alieze walked back in the room and we both put on our dresses. She chose a dark red dress that almost matched her hair and put on gold shoes and grabbed her matching clutch. We both looked over each other to make sure that we looked our very best and to do last minute changes. Once we finished we both walked out of my room and went down the stairs where Bruce was waiting for us. As soon as he saw me his jaw dropped and quickly was clicked shut by a passing Alfred.

"You look incredible," he managed to squeak out.

"Thank you, Bruce, I said closing the distance between us. I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Now where is the party?"

"At my penthouse, I would have it here, but, the main dining room is still being updated." He said offering me his arm. "Come we're going in style. Alieze, if you don't mind Al, will drive you."

"I completely understand, Bruce, just don't mess up her hair and make-up, I worked very hard." She laughed and I blushed.

"You have my word." He smiled. He turned me around and we started climbing the steps to the third floor. I looked at him in confusion. "I said we were riding in style didn't I?" he smirked. My eyes widened when I saw a helicopter on the top of the manor with a man standing beside it.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." I said as he helped me in the copter and buckled me in.

"What can I say, I want to impress you while I'm courting you." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I rested my head against his shoulder.

"It's working," I said snuggling closer to him.

Before long we hovered over the penthouse and Bruce unbuckled me. We landed on the pad and the door opened up, Bruce, ever the gentleman helped me down. He offered me his arm and I wrapped my hand around his elbow. I smiled and we walked through the glass door, making an entrance.

"Where is the man of the evening, where is Harvey." Bruce said looking around the room, laying his eyes on my uncle. "There he is, Harvey Dent. You know when I first heard that my dear friend was seeing this guy I said the guy with the bad commercials on television? And the I believe in Harvey Dent slogan it is safe to say I laughed and couldn't believe it. But, I started really focusing on Harvey and it is safe to call him a friend and ally and that I DO believe in Harvey Dent. It also doesn't hurt that he has a very beautiful niece that he has been hiding from me for a very long time." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Now that that is done and over with, I hope you all have a lovely time."

As soon as Bruce was done speaking the entire room applauded and went back to the conversations that they were having before we got there. I quickly found Rachel, Quin, Destin, and Alieze and started to really enjoy myself. Especially when my uncle was effectively cornered by a group of trust fundees, I let out a laugh. Bruce found us and started a conversation with our tiny group all the while having his arm around my waist and running his thumb on my hip.

I looked to my right for some reason and my heart felt like it stopped. I saw a very familiar person walking right at us and I tensed up, it was Rick. Bruce must have felt me tense up and quickly looked to where I was looking and he held me closer.

"Misha, how are you? I got worried when you stopped answering my messages and then I found out you were kidnapped by a crazed clown. I was so worried." Rick said coming closer to me and trying to hug me.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Bruce asked pulling me closer.

"This, Bruce, is my loser of an ex that needs to take a hint and leave me alone." I growled.

"Misha, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you believe me. I love you and I want, no, I need you back." Rick said trying to grab my hand.

"No, Rick, I'm with Bruce now and I'm happy. What are you even doing here?" I said as I went deeper into Bruce's side.

"I got a job at Wayne Enterprises and I decided to attend to possibly see you." He said with a shrug.

"You're one of Foxe's new boys aren't you?" Bruce asked and Rick nodded.

"I couldn't get a job at the law firm since they weren't hiring, so I went back to my engineering background." Rick said looking at me again. "Please, Mi."

"I believe she said no. I would leave now if you still want a job on Monday." Bruce growled. I watched as Rick started walking away and he gave me one last look before he disappeared in the crowd.

Bruce tried to talk to me, but, I was silent and my mood was officially ruined. My uncle came and found me and took me away for a while on the balcony. We talked for a while and he looked at me seriously and took a deep breath.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" I asked worrying a little.

"Well, how would you like an aunt?" he asked me while hugging me to his side.

"Uncle Harvey, I'm not a little girl anymore. I want you happy and Rachel is an amazing woman and I support whatever you two decide to do." I said snuggling into his side. "Now let's go in and join the rest of the party."

We walked in together and Harvey went to find Rachel. I went to find my group of friends to spend the rest of the evening with them and just as I found them we heard a gun go off. I looked towards the door and my heart stopped when I saw the group of clown masks with their leader looking around.

"Good evening ladies and gentle men, I just have a few questions. Where is Harvey Dent," the Joker said grabbing a champagne flute and spilling most of it while bringing it to his lips. "Or possibly the beautiful Misha Dent."

I backed up to the back of the group and started walking away to find my uncle and Rachel. Just as I got to the door I saw the Joker had an older man around the face.

"You know, you remind me of my father, I HATED my father." The Joker said pushing his blade into the man's face.

"That's enough!" I and another voice yelled out. I pushed to the front and saw that the other person who yelled out was no other than Rachel.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Harvey's main squeeze AND Gotham's Princess coming out to face me." The Joker said laughing and tossing the man back. "You left before we could have fun Princess." He calmly stated stalking towards me.

"Get away from her." Rachel gritted while stepping in front of me.

"Rach, stand down." I whispered to her.

"Do you want to share with the rest of the class ladies?" Joker said standing right in front of us. "Well, since I can't find the elder Dent, I'll settle for the younger one." Joker said tossing Rachel away and grabbing me by the arm. "You will NOT escape this time, Princess."

I started struggle against him but, it just seemed to excite him in more than one way.

"I do love a fighter." He said pulling me close and whispering in my ear.

"Then you'll love me." A low voice said before the Joker's head went to one side. I looked and took in a sharp breath, it was Batman.

I saw several goons start to fight Batman and looked for the Joker. What I saw next made my heart stop, the Joker broke the glass window to the Penthouse and held Rachel over the edge. Batman and the goons stopped fighting.

"Let her go Joker." Batman said stalking closer.

"You should really have thought about what you said." Joker laughed out and let go of Rachel.

Both Batman and I ran to the edge and just as he jumped after her the Joker grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I started struggling even more to get away from my captor, but, he held on tighter. I looked at all the people in the room begging them to help, since the goons held them all at gunpoint though no one helped me.

"We're going back home, Princess." Joker said as we got in the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. I knew just from the bloody scene that no one would help me.

We went outside where a van was waiting in the side of the building. Joker opened the front door and slid in all the while snuggling me on his lap while the rest of the goons loaded up and we started driving away. I growled when I felt something poke my bottom.

"That better be your knife or gun poking me." I growled at him.

"Oh, Princess you kill me!" he cackled. "Do you want to see if you're right?"

"Over your dead body." I said through gritted teeth.

"It will be your Uncle's and your Paramour's body, darling. Don't think that I didn't see you and Wayne carrying on like a bunch of horny teenagers." He growled in my ear. "You are MINE. When we get back I'll make sure that you will never forget that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We drove for what seemed like hours to another mansion on the outskirts of the city. The guy driving the van had to be one of the worst drivers I ever rode with and I felt like I was going to either vomit or pass out. The van finally stopped and the Joker slid out with me onto the ground.

"Now, we didn't have the time to do much work on this house, Princess, so you may find it lacking." He said picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the house. I didn't even fight him with how sick I felt.

He carried me into the mansion and carried me up the flight of stairs and down the hall to a bedroom. I looked at the door and only saw one deadbolt on the door, should be easy enough to pick if I tried. He opened the door and sat me down on the bed.

I looked around the room and saw that there were multiple sketches on the walls, especially around the overflowing desk. I saw that this room was done in blacks and greys even the bathroom was done the same way from what I could see.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, Princess, I know I sure did when I picked this room out for myself." He cackled. I paled and then I realized that this was his room.

"Uh no this is not going to happen you Clown Bastard!" I yelled standing up.

"Well that's too damn bad, Princess, you proved to me in the other place you can't be trusted to have your own room. It's either this or live with one of my men, and I can tell you this, it won't be pretty for a little flower like you." He retorted coming at me. "Now, I said something about making sure you won't forget that you're mine."

My eyes widened and I tried to run from him, but, he was just too quick. He pushed me down to the bed and flipped me so my stomach was on the bed and straddled my waist. That's when I heard the click of the knife and the feel of metal on my shoulder blade. Before I could even process what was going on I felt the dig of the knife into my flesh and I bit my lip so I didn't give the freak the satisfaction to hear me scream out.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped and I felt his fingers touch the wound. At that time the pain was just too much for me and I did scream out.

"There, there, it's all done." He said in my ear. "Now everyone will know you're mine, even your little boyfriend."

"Please, just let me go." I whimpered.

"Oh, no Princess, you're mine and I intend to keep you right here." He said flipping me over and staring into my eyes.

With him being as close as he was to me I could easily see all of his features. From his dark brown eyes and the blonde hair that I could see through the green dye to even his facial features rang a distant bell in me. He looked at my face and quickly got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. I know I have seen him before, but, where?

****Joker's POV****

The look of dawning realization on Misha's face concerned me to say the least. I didn't think she would ever figure out my true identity for a very long time. I sighed and put my forehead against the door where she was stuck and thought back to the very first time I met her.

 _I was just a junior in high school and it was the first month back. I scowled at my locker and threw it open, not caring about the possible damage and tossed several books into the bottom. I grabbed the textbook to my Advanced Chemistry class and my math class and slammed it shut._

 _Just then I heard the most beautiful laugh that I've ever heard. I looked towards its source and was shocked that it was a beauty with black cascading curls and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. Her body was petite and very athletic looking and was covered by a forest green sundress that went to her knees. I decided then that my new favorite color was green._

 _Over the next year I would continue to see her and her group of friends walking to class and going to lunch. By pure luck, I was in her lunch and I would sit there with my meager lunch and just watch her interact with our peers. I still remember the one time she caught my eyes and she smiled at me. Over the next year and I half I would see her try to date a few guys in our school, but, they never lasted long since she was so focused on her studies. I overheard her saying that she wanted to go to school to be a lawyer like her uncle._

 _I would have been able to graduate and stay in school for my entire senior year if it wasn't for daddy dearest taking a knife to my face. I was in the hospital for a very long time because of my injuries and didn't get many visitors. Except one. Misha._

 _Her uncle was one of the lawyers putting my old man in jail and while it was frowned on, he brought her as almost a job shadow. She walked in after her uncle and I think she realized that I was a student at her school. She whispered to her uncle and walked out of the room._

 _While she was gone her uncle talked to me and got a statement from me by using a notepad. Just then, Misha came back in with a stuffed bear, card, and balloons from the gift shop. She smiled at me and tied the balloons on my bed and handed me the card and bear._

 _"_ _I hope you don't mind having a teddy bear, I figured it may be good for you to have something to squeeze if the pain starts to become unbearable. No pun intended of course." She said smiling._

 _I shook my head and held the bear close to me. I motioned for the paper and pen. "Thank you."_

I looked up at the door that separated us. I still had both the card and the bear hidden away even when I became the mad man I am today. I shook my head and walked down to the basement to where my other guest was staying. I grabbed the camera next to the door and began to smile like the maniac I am. I went to my captive and the fun started.

I only had to record for a very short period of time before the weakling gave his last breath. I stormed back into the main floor, angry that the torture didn't last longer and found my men watching a news report about Misha's abduction. I watched as both Wayne and Dent made their pleas for me to release her.

Just then one of my new men came in the front door and joined the rest of the men on my couch. He wasn't one of my top men, but, his good boy persona and attitude managed to get him in Wayne Enterprises and into the party so we could easily get in.

"Well, Rick, I think you finally earned your nickname." I smirked.

****Misha's POV****

I sat in the room alone thinking of what just happened. I felt the numbing pain at my shoulder and I figured that I should see what it looked like. I winced when I thought of what possibly was on the knife that he used to cut my shoulder and the possible infections that could happen.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that the mirror was shattered in the middle where a certain clowns face would be. I felt a little bad that he felt like he needed to do that and wondered what happened to him that caused the scars.

" _You know what happened."_

I pushed those unknown thoughts to the back of my head and lifted my hair that covered over the cuts he made on my shoulder. I looked at it through the mirror and I felt tears well up in my eyes. It was a giant M about the size of my hand that had a J attached to the very end of it. I knew that it would be a very nasty scar and I would never be able to wear anything that showed my shoulders ever again.

I felt tears start to fall down my face, no man would ever want someone with such a nasty scar. Especially if they ever found out the cause and the reasoning behind it. My mind automatically thought of Bruce and what he would possibly think of it, and while I thought I knew him, I realized I really didn't.

I sighed and started taking off the bloodstained dress I was wearing. I turned on the water to the shower and waited until the temperature got to a comfortable spot. I went in the shower and as soon as the water hit my new wound, I had to let out a small hiss. God, that hurt. I quickly showered and got out to look for some clothes to wear.

With a towel wrapped around me I went out into the bedroom, I let out a shriek. On the bed was the Joker and he seemed to like me in the state of undress I was in. I felt his eyes roam over my body and I felt disgusted and angry.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?" I said as I stormed over to the dresser, hoping he had some clothes for me. I heard him laugh.

"Princess, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing! Why don't you take the towel off and I'll make sure to get every inch of you on camera?" he said in my ear. I screamed and jumped about a foot in the air.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" I said as I tried to get my heart under control while he was pretty much on the floor laughing.

"Sorry, if you want clothes, you're stuck with mine. Although, I don't mind you like this." He said letting his gaze drop to my chest.

"You wish, freak." I said trying to get past him. Before I knew it he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall next to the dresser with one hand around my throat and the other trapping my hands over my head.

"I am NOT a freak." He said through gritted teeth. "You will have to remember that, princess, because this is your only warning."

We stood there with him inches from my face and our bodies pressed against each other at every possible inch. He looked in my eyes and it seemed like something in him finally snapped as he claimed my lips brutally with his. His hand went from my throat to my waist and he deepened the kiss. As fast as it started he pulled away and went to the door and slammed it shut. I stood there brushing my fingers on my lips, in a state of shock that he kissed me like he did and also that I loved every second of it.

*There you go a little more Misha/Joker love! And as per recommendation by missymoola3999 I also put this story on WattPad! Thank you to all of my followers and don't forget to review! Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After he left, I continued to look for clothes to wear. I stopped my quest when I felt something warm drip down my back and looked at the wall that he slammed me against. I saw the blood smear on the wall and I realized he made my wound bleed profusely again. I went to the bathroom and put a wet washcloth on the wound to get it to stop.

When I figured it was done, I went back to the bedroom and started digging in his drawers again. I finally found the tee-shirts in the bottom drawer and I settled for a pair of his boxers to sleep in, at least until I could beg him to get me my own clothes. I quickly got dressed and pulled the comforter off the bed along with a pillow and made a nest of sorts in the corner farthest from the bed. I fell into a troubled sleep after a few minutes.

****Joker's POV****

After celebrating Rick's recent success and new naming the men and I celebrated. The men gathered around the newly nicknamed Rick, or Ocho, as I sat on my throne of sorts on the edge of the room thinking of the black haired beauty just upstairs. I didn't lock the door that she was in because I figured she would get at least somewhat curious about the manor house. I sighed.

"Ocho, Bozo, Bongo, I have a task for you." I said as the three came over to me.

"Yes, boss," Bongo said.

"I need you to break into a condo and get some our guest's clothes." I said tossing a key into Bongo's hand. "And be quick about it."

The three of them left and I left my other men to continue with their fun and games. I went upstairs and went into my room, I scanned for Misha and I saw her curled up on the floor away from the bed. My lifted my eyebrow.

I went past her and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I turned the shower on and let the warm water relax my muscles and I finally dipped my head in the water letting it take my makeup with it. I knew that it was a risk to let her see me without my makeup, but, for some reason I didn't care.

I leaned my head against the cool wall and thought of the raven haired woman in the room next to me. I punched the wall and growled. I could care less about this woman, hell she could die and I could care less.

 _Yes, you would, you want her to see you as you really are. You feel more for her than you think you do and you care what she thinks. Why else would you risk taking her again? Why would you want her to be comfortable? You CARE._

I shook my head at the thoughts and turned the water off. I quickly dried off and put my boxers back on and tossed the clothes in the hamper. I walked out of the bathroom and quietly opened my drawer that had tee-shirts and put one over my head.

I looked over to Misha and gently picked her up, trying not to notice her snuggling into my chest. I carried her to one side of the bed and went back over to the blanket and covered her back up. I went to the other side of the bed and slid in behind her, wrapping my arms gently around her and pulled her to my chest. I fell asleep faster than I ever had.

****Misha's POV****

I woke up slowly and proceeded to stretch, but, something stopped me midway. I looked and saw that I was on the bed and it looked like someone was sleeping on the other side at one point. I sighed and tried not to think of the possibility of _him_ possibly sleeping in the bed next to me all night.

I got up and looked to the door where several large canvas bags were. I went over and nudged it with my foot and felt that it was somewhat soft, like there was a large amount of clothes in it. I grabbed a hold of the zipper of one bag, not putting it past the clown bastard to put something in the bags. I let out a relieved sigh and smiled when I saw that it was full of my clothes and shoes.

I grabbed my green skinny jeans, black tanktop, my black sorority hoody that had the green letters on it, and a pair of socks and my converse and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower I quickly got dressed and put on my shoes and tested the doorknob, it was unlocked.

I thought of the pros and cons of going out and possibly running into one of the goons or the Joker himself. My stomach made the decision for me when it let out a loud growl and I realized I didn't have dinner the previous evening. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

I looked both ways down the hallway and turned down the direction that the Joker led me from the previous night. I found the stairs and as I was climbing down them I saw a familiar head of blond hair, Rick.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed as I stormed over to him.

"Well, the friends I told you about when you so rudely ignored my messages got me a job working for the Joker." He said shrugging his shoulders and smiling at me. "But, now that we're both here how about we pick up where we left off, hmmm? I know the Joker gives his goons his captives to play with and I can promise to keep the other guys away if you stick with me." He said running his fingers through my curls. I slapped his hands away and growled.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you myself." I said through gritted teeth.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sweetcheeks." A voice from behind me said and I saw Rick pale.

I turned and saw the Joker with a murderous gleam in his eyes stalk towards us. I saw his henchmen move away from him and go to the walls or leave the room if they were close enough to the doors. At that moment I did not envy Rick at all.

"But, boss, she's a captive and you always let the men play with them." Rick tried to reason. The Joker growled.

"There's only one small issue with that, she's not a normal 'captive' if you will. She's mine and it would be wise for you to remember that." Joker said stalking towards Rick and clicked his trusty knife out. "Wanna know how I got these scars pretty boy?"

I saw Joker smile and I turned and ran up the stairs, Rick's screams followed me all the way to the room where I slammed the door shut to get away from the screams. I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my legs and I felt a tear run down my face, not in sadness of what happened to the backstabber, but the fear that he could do the same to me.

I heard someone walking down the hall towards the door, I heard the doorknob turn and I jumped up and prepared for the worst. I saw the familiar gloved hand followed by the purple clad body. I put on my bravest face and tried not to show my emotions.

"Aww, Princess, you missed on the fun." Joker chuckled at me. "Don't worry he won't bother you again." He said walking over to me and brushing some of my hair back from my face.

"What did you do to him." I asked pushing his hand away from me.

I saw an angry gleam in his eyes and I started backing away from him. He rushed towards me and grabbed me by the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. He let out a low, dangerous, animalistic growl.

"What do you care sweetheart, he got what he deserved touching what is mine. Do you have feelings for this pretty boy, hmm? Like his looks?" he growled in my ear.

"As if, his looks are the only thing he has going for him. He's a self-centered bastard, but, he shouldn't have to die." I said trying to pull away. "Even if I hate him more than anything."

"Don't worry, he's alive, for now." He said finally letting me go. "Now, I have some errands to run, you know how it is, men to kill a bat to annoy." He said laughing. "Now be a good girl while I'm gone and I'll have Bongo bring you up food."

I nodded my head and turned away from him. I heard him walk out of the room and close the door and I glanced over to the now shut door. I went over to the closet to see if there was room to put my bags in. As I opened the door, something fell out at me, it was a stuffed bear.

I picked the bear up and looked at it. Why did the Joker have this in his room and why did it look so familiar?

AN: I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My final projects and tests took a lot of my time and then there was a family emergency in my fiance's family! I will try to update once or twice a week from now on!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I spent the day in the bedroom where the henchman named Bongo brought me my meals. After the fiasco with Rick I didn't want to go back down there and risk him coming towards me again. When Bongo brought me dinner he also brought a few books and magazines so I could have something to do while Joker was away.

I looked up from the magazine I was currently reading and looked at the teddy bear that kept haunting my thoughts. Why did it look familiar to me and why did it affect me, it was just a normal bear after all, just the generic type that you would get from the hospital.

 _Hospital._

Just as those thoughts were playing into my mind I heard loud thumps and voices coming down the hall. I stood from my laying position on the bed and went to the door, having it only swing open before I could reach it. It was Joker and he was holding on to his side, blood staining the purple on his suit and gushing past the leather of his glove.

"Honey, I'm home," he said sarcastically as he kicked the door shut.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"You're telling me; don't worry I've had much worse." He said breathing heavily and pointing to his face.

He went to the bed, taking his jacket and shirt off, until his eyes landed on the stuffed bear. He whipped around and glared.

"Where. Did. You. Get, That." He spat.

"It fell out of the closet." I said backing away.

He looked at me and lost his glare. He finished taking off his shirt and undershirt and I gasped at not only the wound, but, the large amount of scars. His entire back seemed to be crisscrossed with them and when he turned I saw that his chest leading up to his neck to going under his waistband.

"Like something you see?" he chuckled. I stopped again when I heard him do that, it was the sexiest thing I ever heard. "Now, if you're done and wouldn't mind handing me the medical kit on my desk it would be appreciated. I kinda am losing a lot of blood."

I went over to the desk and grabbed the kit while he sat on the bed and held the wound. I handed him the kit and he pulled out a needle and some medical thread. He threaded the needle and began to stitch himself up, having some difficulty. I hesitated and sat next to him and took the needle from his hands and took over giving him stitches.

He watched me with something foreign in his eyes while I tried hard not to notice his sculpted body and hurt him worse. Eventually I finished stitching his wounds and stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his blood from my hands while he followed me and wiped the remainder of the blood from his torso using a black washcloth.

"Thank you, the angle was rather difficult to stitch." He muttered.

"You're welcome, how did that happen?" I asked as he tossed the soiled cloth into the hamper.

"Damn bat and his throwing knives." He said walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom. "I just want to sleep."

I followed him into the room and saw him put on a shirt over his head. I walked over to one of my bags and pulled out my sweatpants and tee-shirt and walked back into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into my clean clothes and joined him in the room.

I noticed that he turned all the lights off except his bedside lamp. I then looked to the bed and saw that he was resting with his hands behind his head and he was staring at the cracking ceiling. I went over to the other side of the bed and grabbed my pillow and spare blanket that I asked Bongo to bring me earlier.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joker asked without looking at me. "You didn't mind sleeping with me last night, and I am not permitting you to sleep on the floor."

"I was exhausted last night and didn't know better." I retorted with a scoff. "And you can't control where I sleep; it's bad enough we're sleeping in the same room."

"You forget who I am, sweetling, I could in fact control where you sleep with some rope and expert knot-tying." He said finally looking at me. "Do you want to test me?"

"Fine, I concede." I barked out.

I went over to the opposite side of the bed and put my pillow back. I looked at the bed and back to the Joker and sighed. Of course the first time I ever shared a bed with a man it had to be him. I crawled under the covers and slid as far as I could to the side of the bed without falling off.

"I'm guessing you never shared a bed with a man before." I heard Joker ask.

"Not unless you count my gay best friend." I muttered, I heard him chuckle again.

"No, he doesn't count. Now sleep, you got away from associating with my men for too long, you will be by my side all day tomorrow." He said rolling to his side and turned off the lamp.

I fell asleep quickly, surprisingly not minding what he just said.

****Joker's POV****

I looked down at the snuggling woman on my chest. Her curls seemed to try to ensnare my upper torso and my face and her breath warmed my chest. I have always been somewhat of a light sleeper so when I felt this beautiful creature roll over to my side of the bed and latch on to me like a small child with their favorite stuffed toy, I awoke.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her torso, this causing her to snuggle deeper in my side. I thought back to what we said before we both fell asleep and was surprised to find that she was still pure in every way. I'm not saying that I myself am a saint having slept with many women over the years, always in the dark and absolutely no face touching. I looked back down to Misha and let a small smile grace my features.

At first it was about corrupting Gotham's princess, but now it had so much more meaning behind it. I fell asleep with her at my side, exactly where she belongs now and where she always meant to be.

AN: I know its short but, I figured I owed you all a little fluff. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I awoke the next morning feeling something warm, and hard under my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up and was horrified to find that in the middle of the night I curled myself around the Joker like a kitten. His arm was curled around me and when I looked up at his face, I discovered that even in his sleep he had a grin.

I decided that the best thing to possibly do was to get out of this situation before he woke up and had new ammunition to use against me. I tried to be as slow and quiet as I could to slip out from under the blankets, but, I felt his arm tighten against my body and pull me back to his chest.

"And where do you think you're going, Princess?" he asked as his eyes opened. "It is way too early to wake up, none of my men will even be awake."

"I, uh," smooth. His lips curled in his signature smile.

"Well, since we're both awake we may as well make the most of it." He whispered in my ear before he rolled us over; me to my back and him settled on top of me.

"What are you doing," I squeaked out. He let out his very sexy chuckle.

"What do you think, darlin'," he said as he started kissing my neck, I had to hold back a moan.

He stopped kissing my neck and put his forehead against mine. His rough hand started creeping up my shirt, resting on my stomach. He started leaning down towards my lips, just as he got to a breaths width away, there was a pounding at the door. The moment was lost and the Joker was none too pleased.

He took his hand from under my shirt and stormed to the door throwing it open.

"Someone better be dead or dying!" he screamed as he pinned the poor goon against the wall by his throat.

"Sir, please, I have news." The goon gasped.

"Welllllll," the Joker said loosening his grip.

"Word is that Wayne is refusing to do business with Lao, he's sending Fox to tell him the deal is off." The goon said as Joker let him go.

"Not surprised, Wayne is a goody to shoes, too good to do business with that fool." Joker said as he shook his head. "Now leave, WE need to get ready." He shut the door and walked over to me.

He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up beside him, he sighed. He looked me in the eye and brought my hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to it, causing heat to shoot straight from it to the rest of my body. He must have saw a change in my demeanor and smiled.

"Now, we have a lot to do today so I would get dressed." He said dropping my hand and walking away to the closet. "Also I would wear my colors, that should make the statement clear." He said pulling out his trademark suit and walked towards the bathroom.

"But, why and what statement?" I said coming out of my stupor.

"That you, little princess, are _mine._ " He said closing the door and my mouth dropped.

******A little while later********

"And this is the storeroom where all the weapons and explosives are. You would do best if you didn't come in here without me." The Joker said leading me into a huge room that was filled to the brim with weapons.

"I don't think I would ever want to; I like my limbs." I said going into the middle of the room and just looked around. "How did you get all of these, some are military grade weapons."

"Well, I am the Clown Prince of Crime, Princess." He said leaning against a box that said 'dynamite'. "Come, I want to show you where we'll be training."

I looked at him in confusion and I saw that he put his ungloved hand out to me. I hesitated before I grabbed it, without the glove I felt every callous and the divots from where he must have nicked himself with his knife. He led me down the stairs and into another huge room and my mouth dropped again for the second time that day.

I let his hand drop and I walked over to the professional grade punching bag. Through my captivity with the Joker I missed the training that I tried to keep up with. I heard him let out his sexy chuckle and I turned to face him.

"You know normal girls would want flowers, chocolates, and sweet poems, but, it seems like to get to you, one just has to give you a gym." He said walking towards me. "Now your hand to hand seems to be a bit rusty, but, we'll get you back to speed. Then we'll move to weapons."

"I don't get it, why are you doing this? Why me, why the training, hell why am I even alive?" I asked. "I just don't understand."

"Easy, you are not just another toy to me, not just another captive. I have been watching you for _years_ , princess, _years_." He said walking towards me and grabbing the back of my neck and my lower back. "Now I have a question, what the _hell_ are you doing to me." He muttered before his lips crashed against mine.

I was in shock; the Joker was kissing me again. I hesitated for a moment before the flood gates of every emotion I had for this man unleashed into the kiss. Once he felt my surrender, he deepened the kiss and I felt myself being led to the wall.

Soon I was pinned between him and the unyielding wall and he grabbed the back of my legs and wrapped them around his waist. This brought me up to his eye level and we looked in each other's eyes. That's when I realized why he was familiar, why I recognized the bear, why I was so attracted to him. He was the scared boy alone in a hospital bed that my uncle took me to see and who I gave a simple card and teddy bear to.

"Jack, is that you?"

A/N: There is no excuse for me not keeping with my promise I made earlier this summer. Life just got in the way and between visiting family in different states, planning a wedding, and work I have had no time whatsoever to work on this and for that I am so so so so sorry. I hope this chapter made up for my absence a little bit though.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

As soon as I said those four little words, I felt the Joker tense and his eyes got wide. I felt him start to shake and I put my legs to the ground to keep from possibly getting dropped by him in his stupor.

"Please, Jack, say something, anything," I begged as he backed away and put his hands on his head. All of a sudden he started laughing, truly it was terrifying.

"Sorry, Princess, the boy you knew as 'Jack' has been dead a very long time. Actually he's been dead since you left for your degree and never returned, until now." He finally stated when he was done laughing. "The dreams that little fool had all went up into smoke after your uncle prosecuted against _daddy dearest_ and he never saw you again, except on the news and of course when there was coverage that you left to follow in your uncle's footsteps."

He started pacing.

"No one would hire him because of his scars possibly scaring away the clientele of the many places he did apply, his hopes of going to college and becoming an engineer or chemist dying when he finally ran out of his settlement money. Him, having to scrape by on the streets until he accidently killed during a robbery gone wrong and being taken to jail where he had to be put in solitary because he made everyone 'uncomfortable' and not hearing a human voice for _years_ until he managed to escape during a riot during the short time he was allowed out of his cell. And due to that stint he lost part of his humanity and the only thing that kept him from losing his mind completely, was the thought of you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, everything made that stint easier and the thought of the future. So to prove to himself he was worthy of you, he created a dark, evil, crazed persona and created a crime empire. And no, Princess, I don't care for money, but, I care about the message it sends, that I am good enough, and that I can take care of my own."

He finally stopped and walked back to me.

"I may have not recognized you at first because of that damn mask on my face, but, I knew it was a sign. You know what they say darlin' if you care about something, let it go and if it returns it was meant to be." He said as he put his hand on my cheek.

I looked at him in utter disbelief, this was the kind and quiet boy that was a few years my senior, the boy that earned so many academic awards, and the boy who I developed a slight crush on before his tragic maiming. Even after I saw him in the hospital I thought he was handsome, and after my uncle won his case, he was gone.

Seeing him change into this man that had no care for human safety or life, was truly terrifying. I looked up in his brown eyes and said the only thing that came to my mind.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't place. He then gave me a smile.

" _You,_ did nothing wrong, the world did. And you know what that means right?" He said then whispered in my ear, "We just have to watch the world burn."

A few hours after the revelation that this man was in fact an old classmate of mine, I was still in a state of shock. I couldn't believe that a little thing like appearance led to the destruction of what could have been one of the highest contributors in this city.

I looked back at the Joker while he played with a small black box in his hands. After the surprise we both came back to the room and I went and sat on the bed and started to read, while he worked on his 'projects' as he called them. Even though while I was 'reading' I spent most of my time looking over the top of the book at the man in the room.

"What was it you told me a day or two ago, why don't you take a picture, it will last longer." His voice rang out.

"I knew you had a big ego, but, come on now, why would I be staring when I'm reading this interesting book." I scoffed out.

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that you haven't turned the page for the past ten minutes. My hearing is very good little darling." He said looking away from the box and at me.

He leaned over and put his arms on his knees. When we got back to the room he took off his overcoat and vest, just rolling up his green dress shirt to his elbows to keep it from getting caught on his many gadgets. It had to have been the sexiest look ever.

He saw me staring again and he let loose another crooked grin.

"You know little darling, that I could help you with this little staring problem." He said as he got up from the chair and reached to the side him and grabbed something, his eyes never leaving mine.

He started walking over to me like an animal approaching his prey and tackled me on the bed. I struggled against him, but, he was too strong and managed to trap both my hands in one of his and with his free hand he managed to slip something over my eyes.

"That should help you with your problem." He whispered against my neck and he nipped the skin under his mouth. "I do love seeing you like this." He said as his free hand traveled under my shirt and rested on my stomach for the second time that day and I felt him leaning in towards my lips.

As soon as our lips touched, the heat started again. Soon I got lost in his kiss and I barely registered that his hand started creeping up to my chest and his hand rested over the bra.

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off my face and his hand released both of mine. His lips crashed against mine again and my hands started wandering his torso, enjoying the heat radiating off him. Soon, the temptation to feel his skin was too great.

"Do you know how to sew buttons?" I said pulling away breathing hard. He must have known what I wanted because he sent me a little smirk.

"Yes, in fact, I do." He said leaning back slightly.

I grabbed both sides of his dress shirt and ripped it open completely, buttons flying in every direction. I left his tie on and pulled his lips to mine again and playfully nipped his lips. He playfully growled at me and returned the favor.

However, much like that morning, there was a pounding at the door and he let loose a more dangerous growl that made me feel pity on whoever knocked on the door. He jumped away from me, his shirt and tie hanging off him as he stormed to the door.

"What the **_FUCK_** is so important that you idiots feel the need to pound on my door?!" the Joker roared as he threw open the door. It was Bongo and Rick.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw the state of the Joker's clothes and how his makeup was mostly gone around his mouth and lower jaw; most of it I could feel on my face. They looked back on the bed at me and I let out a little smile and waved to them both. There was a look of rage on Rick's face when his eyes landed on my messed up clothes and makeup covering my face.

" **WELL!** " the Joker roared again.

"Fox has landed in Japan and Wayne is on a yacht with the Russian ballerinas that were in town." Bongo finally responded. "The robberies in the other cities have gone off without a hitch and we are slowly recruiting more members in different cities in the state."

"And this couldn't have waited until dinner why?" Joker said narrowing his eyes at the both of them.

"Well boss, you wanted me to give you status updates when I got them. If I knew you would have been _busy_ I would have waited. My apologies sir." Bongo said while nudging Rick.

"Yeah, what he said." Rick muttered.

"Good, now if you excuse us, we need to get ready for dinner." Joker said slamming the door in their faces without hearing a response. "I would get cleaned up and changed, you have my makeup on your face." He said going to his closet, throwing his ruined shirt and crumpled tie on the floor.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a rag, rubbing my face to get the white and red off. I sighed when I looked in the un-cracked part of the mirror. I should be stronger than this, I shouldn't be burning and wishing for his kiss and touch I thought looking away from the mirror. I felt a hand enclose on my shoulder and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed it and spun around the body, pinning the arm to the person's back. I knocked the person's knee from under them and that's when I realized it was the Joker.

"Well that's one way to say hello. You've been in here for fifteen minutes and I wanted to check on you." He said slowly. "Now, if you could release me, we can go eat."

I let his wrist go like it was on fire and I muttered an apology. I quickly fixed my clothes.

I followed what he told me to do and I almost matched him with a pair of purple jeans and a green sleeveless shirt. When I saw his look of approval I actually felt somewhat at ease, now we'll see if his men get the message, especially one that does not seem happy at the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Dinner that night was awkward to say in the least. Joker of course sat on a large chair at the head of the table, Bongo sat at his right hand while I sat at his left. The spread of food was surprisingly it was like a five-star restaurant. Not surprisingly, I kept receiving glares from a certain member of Joker's gang.

Rick's ice blue eyes seemed to glare into my heart and I looked away. Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee and a tapping on my leg. I looked at the hand and realized that it was the purple gloved hand of the Joker. I looked up at his face and gave me a questionable look. I shook my head and looked back down.

"Darling, if you want someone to listen to you, you have to show them you mean business. Don't take anyone's shit, especially when it comes to my men. You must show them you _belong_ here and that I don't have to protect you. Show him that you mean business and make him feel the pain you did when he broke your heart." The Joker leaned over and whispered to me while looking at Rick.

"I-I can't." I whispered back looking into his dark eyes.

He let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine Princess, if you want a knight in black armor so be it." He said pushing his chair back all the while glaring at Rick. "Bozo, it seems you have a certain staring problem with our lovely guest. Need I remind you the little lesson you had before? Hmm."

"What are you going to do about it _sir_ , do you like knowing that you have the girl that had and still has my heart? Do you like knowing that you're having my sloppy seconds and that I had her in every way before you?" Rick screamed while standing.

There wasn't a sound in that room. Everyone waited with bated breath while they watched the scene. The Joker looked at Rick and let out his hysterical laugh.

"Sorry, I think I saw more of her and felt more of her passion than you ever have. How does it feel pretty boy that I have her and you don't?" Joker smirked. "Darling, I know you said you didn't want a part of this but, I must insist."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him. He slid something in my hand and when I looked down I saw that it was his acclaimed favorite knife. I looked up at him in surprise and he smiled down at me, all the while taking my hands and making me open the knife.

"Don't show weakness, you heard what he said about you. Do you just want him to get away with that? Don't worry my darling I will help you and it will be my greatest pleasure." Joker said as he let me go and went over to a now somewhat subdued Rick.

Joker quickly rushed Rick and slammed him against the nearby wall. His hand went around Rick's throat while the other one cocked back and hit Rick square in the jaw. He whispered something in Rick's ear and I never saw Rick pale.

"Oh, Misha, my darling, my buttercup, my princess, your first victim is ready for you. Bongo, Louie, Echo will you please restrain this waste of air?" Joker said holding Rick against the wall with only one hand while beckoning to me. All the while Rick struggled pathetically.

The three henchmen grabbed Rick and held him as tight to the wall as possible. Joker kept his hand stretched to me and after a moment I walked over to him. His smile, if possible, grew bigger. He placed me in front of him and he pushed me to Rick.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be here for support. Now, I want you to show him what true pain is. Where do you want to start?" He whispered in my ear. 'Remember though, don't kill him you want him to remember but not die."

"I don't know, I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this." I begged him looking into his eyes. "Please."

He looked at me for a moment and sighed. "For you, I'll let this slide. But, tell me this, you don't still harbor feelings for him."

"I don't care for him at all, I just don't want to cause pain."

"Well we can still cause him pain, together." He said as he spun me in his arms.

He pulled me close to his body and ravaged my lips with his. The heat was back and I kissed him back with equal fervor. Everything that we felt in our room was rushing back and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even closer to me. He pulled away from my lips and started kissing my neck, randomly giving my skin little nips. It didn't take a genius to know that he was looking at Rick's expression the entire time. He gave my lips one last lingering kiss and released me.

"Awwwe, poor little heartbroken pretty boy. Having to watch the so called "love of your life" kiss another man, probably with more fire than she ever had with you." Joker mocked while grabbing the knife from my hand and walked towards the trapped man. "If you think that pain was bad just you wait until I'm done with you. Misha, you have the choice whether to stay or to leave, you have ten seconds to decide."

I looked at Rick who still had the look of fear and still defiance in his eyes. I looked at Joker, and I made my choice that would change me forever.

"I want to stay." I said looking into the Joker's eyes, he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For hours, I watched the Joker torture Rick before we finally returned to our room. As I laid next to the clown-faced man I remembered everything that happened.

 _The Joker smiled at me and took my hand in his. He looked at his men that was holding Rick and motioned to the door and pointed down. If possible, Rick paled further and the other men seemed to understand what he meant since they were pushing their captive through the doorway._

 _Joker started leading me in the same way and to a now open door. I looked at him in confusion since this was not on our previous tour of the house._

 _"_ _You'll see Princess," he said letting go of my hand and started down the steps. "Are you coming?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, just give me a moment." I said as he shrugged. I hesitated a moment before I finally went down the steps._

 _As I reached the bottom of the steps, I heard the first of many screams that night. I followed the sound and my mouth dropped when I walked into a makeshift torture cell. I looked down at the man that I thought I once loved on the floor with blood dripping down his face. His eyes met mine and they seemed to plead with me._

 _"_ _Mia, please," He pleaded._

 _I looked away._

 _"_ _No, and that's not my name." I said quietly._

 _I didn't realize it but a purple-clad figure walked towards me. I looked up when I felt two familiar hands on my shoulders and I looked into his dark brown eyes. He looked at me with a curious look and I nodded. I heard him let out a shuddering breath and he lead me to a random chair in the corner._

 _"_ _You can stay here for as long as you wish," He said before he pushed me on the chair and gave me a lingering, intense kiss._

 _I watched as the Joker went back over to his newest victim and hit his heel on the ground. I cocked my head in confusion until I happened to see a glint of silver flash and I knew it was a blade that was hidden in the toe of his shoe. I winced in sympathy when I saw the kick to the prone man's figure and the scream that followed._

 _The Joker jumped on Rick and started hitting him until he was a bloody mess. Once he felt Rick had enough, he grabbed his knife and flicked it open before holding it to the prone, still man's face._

 _"_ _Don't worry my friend, I am nowhere near finished with you. This is just a taste of what I can and will do to you if you even think of looking at that beauty in the corner. Do you understand?" the Joker asked only too calmly._

 _Rick spit blood at the Joker's face in defiance. Joker wiped the blood off his face and sighed._

 _"_ _Have it your way," Joker said as he carved another long line on Rick's face, deep._

 _This torture went on for hours in between the Joker using his fists and his knife, until Rick was just a bloody mess. Some of the marks I knew was going to be nasty scars. The Joker went and grabbed Rick by the hair, Rick didn't even make a sound that's how bad the pain was for him in general._

 _"_ _Now, you piece of scum since you have some, uh issues you're going to call Fox's secretary and tell her that your mother is in the hospital and you'll not be in for work for a while. And if you thought this little torture session was bad, you even think of looking at what is_ _ **MINE**_ _this will be pale in comparison." Joker all but spit in his face. All he got back was a small groan of pain._

 _Joker nodded to his men and they dragged the now still form of Rick away into a small hallway. He then walked back over to me and held out his gloved hand, I immediately took it and he pulled me up. He took the back of my neck and pulled me close to him, resting his cheek on the top of my head. Just a loving embrace._

 _I felt him pull my chin up with his finger to make me look into his eyes. He searched my eyes for something, which he must have found because he let out a small smile. He kissed my forehead before grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs._

I looked at the man that I was sharing a bed with. I rolled over and examined him as he slept, noticing that he never took off his makeup, he never has in front of me. He let out a small sigh.

"Princess, I can literally hear your brain working from here. Now, what's wrong, not regretful of the whole torture thing?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"No, I was just thinking about your makeup." I said honestly. "I Know who you are Joker, and it isn't like I can really escape. You'll just find me again."

"It's a barrier, and it has been my mask for so long. Maybe someday but, not now." He said as he rolled over and grabbed me, I let out a surprised squeak. "Now, go to bed I have a big day tomorrow and I need sleep." He said snuggling me close to him.

"Oh, okay, night Joker," I said as I tried to get comfortable in the new position.

"It's Jack." He whispered quietly in my ear.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you all for the comments and messages I am beyond happy that you all love the story. I love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I woke up to the feeling of the sun shining in my face and I opened my eyes only to see the Joker staring at me from the side of the bed. I screamed and scurried to the other side of the bed, all the while he was laughing.

"You bastard! Why the hell would you want to scare the hell out of me like that!?" I screamed at him while my heart was getting back to normal.

"You are just too easy to scare, Princess." He said as he got on the bed on his knees. "Now, what do you say about a little fun before I leave hmmm? You know in case I don't come back from my little meeting."

Before I knew it, he tackled me and pinned me to the bed. Before I could send out a retort he claimed my lips with his and we both let out a little moan. His hands traveled up my body and mine ran up and down his chest before resting on his shoulders.

His lips left mine and traveled down my neck, leaving little love bites all the way down to where my pulse was racing. I felt him shudder above me as his hand went under my tank top and rest on my stomach while his other was beside my head. He stopped kissing me and gazed into my eyes, brown meeting green.

"Mischa, what are you doing to me? I was never this soft and the fact that I let you off torturing our dear friend just proves this." He said softly. "I would have killed anyone else if they defied me even remotely like that."

"Maybe, you're becoming more like yourself, Jack." I answered back.

He drew in a deep breath and claimed my lips even more brutally than he did earlier. His hands began running across my torso and finally went underneath my shirt and on my breast. I let out a moan which just spurned him on even more.

My hands again went down his torso to his belt and pulled him even closer to me and he let out a growl. Encouraged by this I went and pushed his jacket off his broad shoulders and started unbuttoning his green vest all the while he kissed me like it was his last moment. Finally, the vest was unbuttoned and tossed to the side and he was only in his purple dress shirt and green tie.

He pulled me up and tugged my tank-top off revealing my bare chest and I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him back to me on the bed. He kissed me like a man crazed and I started to unbutton his shirt, finally getting frustrated with the number of buttons and just ripping the shirt apart. He chuckled as he shrugged the now ruined shirt off his body.

I traced every scar down his back as he continued to kiss me. His mouth left mine and I whimpered in loss until his mouth connected with one of my breasts. I raked my nails down his back.

Just then, a buzzer on his watch went off and he stopped. He looked at me and put his head down, sighing. He gave me one last lingering kiss before getting off the bed and walking to the closet, tugging his tie off.

"I Hate to leave you right now but, I have a very important meeting regarding a very good _friend_ of the mob. And you just love ruining my shirts don't you princess?" He said as he put on a new dress shirt and started buttoning it.

"Maybe, you should wear less frustrating clothes then." I snorted out, only slightly frustrated on the mood he left me in.

He laughed while tying a fresh tie.

"I'll have to remember that, darling." He replied as he came over and shrugged his vest back on his body. "Now, my men know that you're essentially in charge while I'm gone. If you need anything just go up and ask one of them, except of course to be released." He gave me a kiss and started walking out the door.

"Jack," I called out, he stopped and faced me. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry, I always am." He said as he let out a genuine smile.

Hours passed since the Joker left with a group of his men, that was the only consolation that I had. I shook my head in disbelief, I couldn't believe that the Joker was now someone that I worry about. I started to pace again in the living room, worrying my lip with my teeth. I heard a vehicle in the driveway and a group of people slamming around.

I looked at the door and saw the group that Joker took with him walk through the door. I held my breath until I saw the purple bodied man walk by the archway and look at me. I stood there for a moment until I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I never knew you cared this much, Princess." He said holding me close. "Now, come, your Uncle is on television speaking of what the city is going to do with the villainized Batman."

He put me down and took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat me down and turned on the television and flipped it to the right channel. We tuned at the moment at it seemed the end and what my Uncle said stopped my heart.

"I am Batman."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"NO! That isn't true, it can't be!" I screamed as I stood from the couch.

"Well, Princess, it seems like you held a certain little secret from me." Joker said turning my attention to him.

"No, no, my uncle couldn't be Batman. I think I would know, I live with the man after all." I hissed through clenched teeth.

The Joker stood and looked at me. After a very uncomfortable glare down, he looked away from me.

"Bongo, they'll be moving Dent from the site to jail tonight. I want all hands-on deck to prepare the truck and a dozen of the best of our men." Joker said as he stormed out of the room.

"I suggest talking to the boss, he's fairly upset right now." Bongo whispered to me as he went to follow his instructions, I nodded at him.

I went through the doorway that Joker went through to find him. I got to the room we shared and knocked on it. I heard shuffling and the Joker opened wide the door.

"Why did you knock, you could have just came in." He said flatly.

"I didn't know if you were upset at me and I really didn't feel like getting a knife to my throat." I stiffly responded, walking into the room.

"I just needed to think about a possible scenario." He said as he started pacing.

"Well what is it?" I asked and he stopped pacing, looking at me in shock.

"You would willingly help me with my plans?" he said slowly walking towards me.

"Is there a chance of me ever getting out of here without you finding me?" I asked in turn, from the look alone on his face I knew his answer. "That's what I thought. And I figure that it has something to do with me, I might as well have a say in my future." I said crossing my arms in front of me as he stopped mere inches from me.

"Just when I think you can't surprise me, you do, Princess." He whispered.

He brought his hand up and brushed the hair that fell in my face. He grabbed me then and pulled me to his chest, holding me close to him. I slowly pulled out my arms from between us and wrapped them around his waist.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" he asked softly and waited until he felt me nod against him. "Good."

I felt horrible for what I was doing, I really did. I just knew what I needed to do, how else would I have gotten out of the house and back to my uncle.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

I woke up to the sound of low beeps and the sounds of people talking in the hall. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital bed, handcuffed by my good arm. I felt every bruise and scrape with both an arm and a leg in a cast.

Someone coughed from the side of me. I turned and saw that it was Lieutenant Gordon.

"Good morning, Miss Dent, I know that you are probably confused right now but, I need to ask you some questions." He said leaning forward. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I nodded and started my story.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

After the little scene in the bedroom he let me go and looked over my outfit. Once he saw that I was in his colors he nodded and went to the closet to pull something out of it. He then walked back over to me and draped something over my shoulders. He gave me a sad smile and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he walked out of the room, but he stopped in the doorway.

"Be ready in five minutes, there's a pistol in the side drawer grab that and the extra clips." He said before he walked completely out of my sight.

I pulled what he draped on me off and looked at it. It was a gorgeous purple leather trench coat that was surprisingly soft for being as thick as it was. I put it on and it was a perfect fit, it had several pockets on the inside and had deep pockets on the outside.

I put it on and went to the desk and pulled out the S&W shield along with the extra clips for it. I straightened my clothes out and walked out the room to find the Joker. I got to the living room before one of the henchmen led me outside to where the Joker and his men were preparing the truck still.

It was a large eighteen-wheeler with what looked like seats along the sides of the cab. The Joker took me by the hand and helped me into the truck before he fastened me in. He leaned in close to me.

"You can't know how pleased I am that you are going with me. I'm so happy that you finally figured out that you are exactly where you belong, by my side." He whispered before he gave me a quick kiss. I gave him a small smile before he turned to give his men last minute directions.

Before long, I was joined by all the men and the Joker, who took a seat right next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and made me lean into him. The fact that he wanted me so close to him made it hurt that I lied when I said I wanted to come to help aid him catch my uncle.

We drove for what seemed like hours when we finally got to Gotham. Just then, the truck stopped for a moment and the Joker silently climbed into the front cab, a shot going off. Eventually the sounds of sirens were heard in the air, we must be close to my uncle Harvey.

"Okay, boys its time." The Joker said as he unbuckled himself and got up. "You, sweetcheeks, stay buckled in and enjoy the ride." He said looking at me.

Just then the sound of metal hitting metal was heard and we were all jerked forward as we hit something big. This happened a few more times and the Joker threw open the door and he held on to a leather strap as he fired his gun along with his men. It sounded like it hit. Another crash of metal was heard and I heard the Joker let out a curse.

He took a rifle from one of his men and started shooting again. He fired several shots and he tossed the gun away from him it landing close to me. My eyes widened when Bongo handed him a bazooka and he let off a shot. He had to have missed, they loaded it again and he fired again. He actually hit and the sound of metal on the concrete was heard along with an explosion.

Just then a weird sound was heard coming towards us and the Joker stopped firing and watched. I saw as a strange black vehicle missed the armored truck and hit something behind it. The Joker let out a little sound of approval and the sound started getting closer again.

The Joker loaded his bazooka again when he got sight of his target vehicle and before he could let off the shot we were all jerked back, but he got back up and tried again. But as the projectile was fired the black vehicle, which honestly was more of a tank, jumped and got hit. The Joker let out a low growl and that's when I realized who it was, it was Batman. The explosion must have affected us too because we were stopped. It rolled and hit the cement barrier, and my heart stopped. Uncle Harvey was doomed.

The armored truck started moving again.

"Somebody get in that damn cab and drive this now!" the Joker growled and someone quickly complied. We were off again.

Just them we felt a jerk and we took a rapid turn around a bend. We followed after the truck and that's when the sound of a helicopter was heard above us. The Joker pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Okay, rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up." He ordered.

Then the crash of glass was heard and the helicopter collided on the ground, hitting the armored truck and exploding. The joker laughed. We gave chase again, then the sound of whiring was heard and the Joker got serious.

"There's a Bat Man." He growled. "Oh, he wants to play. Give it to him."

He came over and unstrapped me. He gave me one last hug.

"Jump." Was all he said.

"He missed!" was the last thing I heard before we were all flying in the air.

I jumped out of the cab and rolled. Now realizing that the leather jacket was to protect me if something like this happened. I rolled on my sides several times before stopping by hitting a parked car. I let out a scream of pain as I felt something snap in both my arm and leg.

I watched as the truck kept sliding and Batman's motorcycle flipped by using a building. The Joker climbed out of the truck carrying a gun and Batman started driving towards him. The Joker shot and hit a car that got in his way. All the while walking towards Batman.

He stopped in the middle of the street and Batman kept coming straight at him. The Joker looked at me one last time just as Batman swerved to miss him. But, he was just going way too fast and he hit the flipped truck. He laid there on the ground as the Joker walked to him. Bongo got out and tried to lift Batman's mask but, received a nasty shock that sent him to the air. The Joker laughed and slammed his foot against his rival's chest before crouching to get his gun. But, before he could do anything he had a gun pointed at his neck. His growl was the last thing I heard before my world turned black.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

After I finished my story, the Lieutenant nodded at me and uncuffed me. I shook my wrist out slightly to get the feeling back in my arm.

"So, what you are saying is you never took a part in the chase and you went along with it to get out of your prison." He asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I never wanted to be involved but, this was my best bet to get out. He had his men constantly watch me while he was gone and never let me leave his sight." I said as I clenched my teeth in pain.

"Well, Miss Dent, I am glad you are out of that hell. No charges will be pressed against you so don't worry and I will call in a nurse, you look like you are in a large amount of pain." He said as he patted my good arm and left the room.

I looked out the window and thought of where Jack was. A nurse came in smiling and gave me another bag of morphine and took my vitals. A doctor soon followed.

"Well Miss Dent, you are a very lucky young lady. That jacket of yours protected your body from scrapes except on your head, you have a broken arm and a leg which you can see, you have several fractured ribs, and you have a severe concussion." He said as he read my chart. "Your Uncle just came in so I will send him in." the doctor said as he walked out.

I heard rapid steps coming towards the room and both my Uncle and Bruce came rushing into the room. I smiled at them both and my Uncle had tears in his eyes.

He came over and sat next to me on the bed holding my good hand. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before finally breaking down and crying. Bruce came over and gave me a quick kiss on my lips and smiled at me.

"My sweet girl, I have missed you so much." Harvey said brushing my hair from my face.

"I missed you too Uncle, I love you so much. I'm sorry I got hurt, I just needed to get out of there and back to you." I said squeezing his hand tight.

"We know, Misha, we talked to Gordon for a little. You won't be charged and as soon as you are able to you're being moved into my home." Bruce said from beside me.

"What happened to the Joker? I saw him with a gun to the head, but I passed out." I asked.

"He's currently in holding. He's going to jail for a long time my dear girl." My uncle said as my eyes started to droop. "We'll let you sleep now. I love you, Mia" he said as he kissed my head again.

My eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. My muse decided to play hide and seek with me along with the stress of planning my wedding and graduating from my undergrad, its been insane lately. But, in just a few short days I will be a married woman and it will be all worth the insanity! So enough about me on to the fun!

Chapter Twenty-Two

I woke up in the room that I shared with the Joker during my captivity. I sat up in bed and looked around my eyes landing on Joker leaning against his desk, shirtless with his pants loosely hanging on his hips. My mouth got dry just looking at him and he smirked at me.

He started prowling towards me like a large cat, keeping his dark eyes locked firmly to mine. I broke his gaze to look down at my body and saw that I was in a purple teddy that exposed a long sliver of my skin. I shivered under his predatory gaze.

He reached to the foot of the bed and started crawling to where I was, our eyes never leaving one another. When he reached me, he settled in between my legs and leaned over me while gently pushing my body back, he placed one of his callused hands against my face.

"Misha," he whispered while leaning in, our lips about to touch.

That's when I heard a beeping coming from beside my head; I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blue canopy over my head, I was still at Wayne manor. I sighed in frustration.

This wasn't the first night that I dreamed of the Joker, far from it in fact, since the Joker went behind bars and then escaped the way he did I was having these dreams.

Some dreams we don't go as far as the dream that I just had, but some we go much farther, always interrupted by either the alarm clock or someone coming in to check on me. I knew that I shouldn't be dreaming of the Joker, I was with Bruce. I was happy with Bruce.

Wasn't I?

Just then someone knocked on my door and I told them to enter. It was Bruce carrying a tray, I smiled and tapped the bed with my good arm to get him to sit next to me. He placed the tray that I saw contained fruit, juice, and a couple slices of toast and I smiled my thanks. He leaned down to me and placed a sweet kiss to my lips. I felt so guilty after having the dreams I did.

"Good morning, Mia," he said sitting down next to me on the bed. "Are you sleeping any better?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at him again. "Yeah, I did, thank you Bruce."

He let out a little relieved breath and grabbed my hand that was closest to him. He started drawing circles on my hand with his thumb, which soothed my frazzled nerves.

"I'm glad to hear that," He said pulling my hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to it.

"Yeah, so am I,"

"Well I better leave you to eat, you have your doctor appointment to see if you can get your casts off." He said standing up and placing the tray on my lap. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

I sighed when he left and looked down at the delicious looking breakfast that he gave me. He was honestly the sweetest man that I ever met, he treated me like I was a princess, yet I dreamed about another man. I was no longer hungry.

I placed the tray back on the nightstand and I slowly got up. I had been in my cast for the past four weeks and I was hoping that today I would be able to get them off, even if I had to wear braces instead. I grabbed my crutches and swung to the bathroom, quickly putting bags on my casts and taking a quick shower, careful to not get my casts wet.

I put on the robe that Bruce gave me and went back into the bedroom. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, just in enough time because I heard a knock at my door. It was Bruce.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from beside my bed. He lifted me up easily and carried me out of my room and down the staircase heading out the front door. He gently put me in his car and went over to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel.

And off we went.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Joker's POV

I watched in my binoculars as the pretty boy put Misha in his sporty black car and drive off. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of the pain that I put her through. And yes, I did know the extent of her pain.

What no one knew was I visited her in the hospital just hours after my breakout. In the guise of a surgeon I walked right up to her room and saw her, I looked at her chart and winced over how bad she was hurt from our little mission. She was in a deep sleep from the pain medication that they were pumping her full of. I walked over to the side of her bed and gently took her good hand in mine and placed my hands on the top of her head. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled closer to my hand.

I leaned over her, wincing from the bruises that covered my body from the Batman, and placed a gentle kiss to her head. I squeezed her hand before I straightened up and started walking away. When I got back to the door I looked back at her one last time.

"Soon, Misha, we'll be together soon."

I shook my head and pulled out my phone, sending a quick message to Bongo telling him to keep on Wayne's tail. I then again got comfortable waiting for my princess's return and planned out when I can return her to my side.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Bruce's POV

I sat in the examination room with Misha for about an hour while waiting for the results of her x-ray. While we were waiting I tried to talk to her but, it didn't really go anywhere. I looked at her a little more in depth and saw huge, dark bags under her eyes and she just didn't seem to shine as much as she -did when we first met.

I was quite worried about her, and not just her injuries. Something had to have happened to her while she was with that lunatic and now that he's back on the streets she's probably nervous that he will possibly go after her again. I need to make her feel safe again, I just couldn't think how.

I looked back up at her gorgeous face and caught her eye, she turned and gave me a little smile. But, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry about the wait, but I do have good news." The doctor stated returning into the room. "You are healing so well that I feel comfortable removing your casts and just having you in braces for the next couple of weeks. Now you will still have to use crutches and take it easy, but you will be just fine."

I grinned and saw the look of relief on Misha's face. The doctor then took out his saw and started sawing through the cast on her leg. She flexed her foot while the doctor worked on her arm and she wouldn't stop smiling. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was a genuine smile and she looked at me and continued.

"Now, here's your braces and I want you to put them on and then you can leave." The doctor said smiling at Misha and then leaving.

"Well you heard the doctor, come on I'll help you put everything on." I said taking her delicate little foot in my hand and strapping her brace on.

"You seem good at putting braces on, I'm guessing you were very accident prone when you were younger." Misha said shooting me a dazzling smile.

"Yes, yes, I was, maybe sometime, Alfred or I can tell you stories of my more interesting injuries." I said releasing her foot and helping her with her arm brace. "But, for now I think we should get you back home."

"I like the sound of that Bruce." She said as I looked in her beautiful green eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips before I picked her up in my arms and carried her out of the office. She snuggled into my chest and grabbed the front of my shirt, and at the same time grabbing my heart a little more than she already had.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two

I woke up in the room that I shared with the Joker during my captivity. I sat up in bed and looked around my eyes landing on Joker leaning against his desk, shirtless with his pants loosely hanging on his hips. My mouth got dry just looking at him and he smirked at me.

He started prowling towards me like a large cat, keeping his dark eyes locked firmly to mine. I broke his gaze to look down at my body and saw that I was in a purple teddy that exposed a long sliver of my skin. I shivered under his predatory gaze.

He reached to the foot of the bed and started crawling to where I was, our eyes never leaving one another. When he reached me, he settled in between my legs and leaned over me while gently pushing my body back, he placed one of his callused hands against my face.

"Misha," he whispered while leaning in, our lips about to touch.

That's when I heard a beeping coming from beside my head; I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blue canopy over my head, I was still at Wayne manor. I sighed in frustration.

This wasn't the first night that I dreamed of the Joker, far from it in fact, since the Joker went behind bars and then escaped the way he did I was having these dreams.

Some dreams we don't go as far as the dream that I just had, but some we go much farther, always interrupted by either the alarm clock or someone coming in to check on me. I knew that I shouldn't be dreaming of the Joker, I was with Bruce. I was happy with Bruce.

Wasn't I?

Just then someone knocked on my door and I told them to enter. It was Bruce carrying a tray, I smiled and tapped the bed with my good arm to get him to sit next to me. He placed the tray that I saw contained fruit, juice, and a couple slices of toast and I smiled my thanks. He leaned down to me and placed a sweet kiss to my lips. I felt so guilty after having the dreams I did.

"Good morning, Mia," he said sitting down next to me on the bed. "Are you sleeping any better?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at him again. "Yeah, I did, thank you Bruce."

He let out a little relieved breath and grabbed my hand that was closest to him. He started drawing circles on my hand with his thumb, which soothed my frazzled nerves.

"I'm glad to hear that," He said pulling my hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to it.

"Yeah, so am I,"

"Well I better leave you to eat, you have your doctor appointment to see if you can get your casts off." He said standing up and placing the tray on my lap. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

I sighed when he left and looked down at the delicious looking breakfast that he gave me. He was honestly the sweetest man that I ever met, he treated me like I was a princess, yet I dreamed about another man. I was no longer hungry.

I placed the tray back on the nightstand and I slowly got up. I had been in my cast for the past four weeks and I was hoping that today I would be able to get them off, even if I had to wear braces instead. I grabbed my crutches and swung to the bathroom, quickly putting bags on my casts and taking a quick shower, careful to not get my casts wet.

I put on the robe that Bruce gave me and went back into the bedroom. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, just in enough time because I heard a knock at my door. It was Bruce.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from beside my bed. He lifted me up easily and carried me out of my room and down the staircase heading out the front door. He gently put me in his car and went over to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel.

And off we went.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Joker's POV

I watched in my binoculars as the pretty boy put Misha in his sporty black car and drive off. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of the pain that I put her through. And yes, I did know the extent of her pain.

What no one knew was I visited her in the hospital just hours after my breakout. In the guise of a surgeon I walked right up to her room and saw her, I looked at her chart and winced over how bad she was hurt from our little mission. She was in a deep sleep from the pain medication that they were pumping her full of. I walked over to the side of her bed and gently took her good hand in mine and placed my hands on the top of her head. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled closer to my hand.

I leaned over her, wincing from the bruises that covered my body from the Batman, and placed a gentle kiss to her head. I squeezed her hand before I straightened up and started walking away. When I got back to the door I looked back at her one last time.

"Soon, Misha, we'll be together soon."

I shook my head and pulled out my phone, sending a quick message to Bongo telling him to keep on Wayne's tail. I then again got comfortable waiting for my princess's return and planned out when I can return her to my side.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Bruce's POV

I sat in the examination room with Misha for about an hour while waiting for the results of her x-ray. While we were waiting I tried to talk to her but, it didn't really go anywhere. I looked at her a little more in depth and saw huge, dark bags under her eyes and she just didn't seem to shine as much as she -did when we first met.

I was quite worried about her, and not just her injuries. Something had to have happened to her while she was with that lunatic and now that he's back on the streets she's probably nervous that he will possibly go after her again. I need to make her feel safe again, I just couldn't think how.

I looked back up at her gorgeous face and caught her eye, she turned and gave me a little smile. But, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry about the wait, but I do have good news." The doctor stated returning into the room. "You are healing so well that I feel comfortable removing your casts and just having you in braces for the next couple of weeks. Now you will still have to use crutches and take it easy, but you will be just fine."

I grinned and saw the look of relief on Misha's face. The doctor then took out his saw and started sawing through the cast on her leg. She flexed her foot while the doctor worked on her arm and she wouldn't stop smiling. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was a genuine smile and she looked at me and continued.

"Now, here's your braces and I want you to put them on and then you can leave." The doctor said smiling at Misha and then leaving.

"Well you heard the doctor, come on I'll help you put everything on." I said taking her delicate little foot in my hand and strapping her brace on.

"You seem good at putting braces on, I'm guessing you were very accident prone when you were younger." Misha said shooting me a dazzling smile.

"Yes, yes, I was, maybe sometime, Alfred or I can tell you stories of my more interesting injuries." I said releasing her foot and helping her with her arm brace. "But, for now I think we should get you back home."

"I like the sound of that Bruce." She said as I looked in her beautiful green eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips before I picked her up in my arms and carried her out of the office. She snuggled into my chest and grabbed the front of my shirt, and at the same time grabbing my heart a little more than she already had.

I think it was time to talk to her uncle about a certain question I wanted to ask.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three

I sat in the library trying to read a thick tome to ease my thoughts but over time it just seemed more and more difficult to brush them away. I put the book to the side and leaned my head against the headrest, listening to the sound of the fireplace in front of me. I heard the door open and I slowly opened my eyes and sat straighter. Bruce came around the chair and greeted me with a soft kiss.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a small picnic with me today?" he asked as he kneeled in front of me.

"But, its nearly dark." I stated raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, but when I say a picnic I really mean a meal under the stars at my gazebo." He said taking my hand. "Please, Mia, everything will be set up for the two of us."

I looked at him and saw no mischief on his face, maybe some nervousness but nothing that made me worry. I let out a slow breath and nodded my head and he shot me with a dazzling smile.

"Good, now dress warm and I'll see you in a half hour." He said standing and kissing me one last time before practically running out the door.

I decided to get up and start going to my room. I stretched and was once again thankful that my doctor called me and told me that I no longer had to wear my braces after wearing them for a few weeks. I started walking to my room thinking about why Bruce seemed so nervous and what I should wear to our impromptu date.

I went through my new wardrobe that Bruce wanted to get me against all of my arguments. I settled on a nice sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans combined with a pair of my knee-high boots.

After making sure my curls were not too wild I started out to the front foyer to meet Bruce. He stood there with a smile on his face as he met me on the steps and took my hands in his, lightly kissing them.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said leaning down and giving me a light kiss.

"Thank you, and you look rather dashing." I responded, giving him another kiss.

"Come, our food will get cold and Alfred will be sore at us." He said taking my hand and linking his fingers with mine.

We went out the front door and he lead me to where his gardens were. We talked for a few moments about everything and nothing as he lead me further on his property until a group of lights were seen in the distance.

As we got closer I gasped when I saw what he did. Fairy lights were giving the gazebo, if one could call it that just from the mere size, a warm and inviting glow. A violinist played soft music near a table where dinner was set for two and around the entire place was red roses giving off their scent. He lead me over to where one of the chairs was before pulling it out for me to sit. When I was seated he served me the first course which seemed to be a delicious lobster bisque. He poured me some champagne and we continued our conversation from before, slowly enjoying our bisque before moving to a delicious beef roast and potatoes, to finally strawberries and whipped cream for desert. Slowly the champagne bottle emptied, and I was feeling more than tipsy. Bruce slowly wiped his mouth with his napkin and got up.

"Mia, would you like to dance?" he said offering me his hand and pulling me to my feet.

He lead me over to the empty spot and pulled me close to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his on my hip. He lightly kissed my hand that was grasped in his.

"Thank you, Bruce," I said putting my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat faster.

"For what Misha," he said in the top of my curls.

"Everything Bruce, for giving my Uncle and I sanctuary, for doing all you could to save me, for this evening, just everything." I said snuggling deeper.

"Misha, I love you," he stated suddenly, and my head shot up and I looked at him in disbelief. "You don't have to say it back, at least not yet. I brought you out here to show you that you mean the world to me, more than anyone ever has."

"But what about Rachel?" I interrupted.

"I loved Rachel at one time, I still hold her in my heart as my dearest and oldest friend. I won't lie when I say it broke my heart to hear about her dating your uncle, but I found someone better for me." He said softly.

"Bruce, what are you trying to say?" I asked dumbly and he stopped spinning us.

"I'm saying I talked to your uncle and I want to ask you something." He said releasing me except for my left hand and he knelt. "Mia, you are everything to me now, I couldn't imagine spending anyone but you at my side. I love you with my soul, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

My mouth dropped and my heart sped up. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and I saw the most beautiful ring nestled deep in the velvet. The diamond twinkled in the lights of the gazebo and reflected a multitude of colors and the diamonds on the bands winked in the lights.

"Bruce, I worry about what the danger of being with me will do to you. The Joker-" I said before he cut me off.

"The Joker does not scare me. I am strong enough to protect myself, I fear letting you get away. You're beautiful, intelligent, and you are a sparkling person. Please say yes, I promise I will do anything and everything you desire." He said kissing my hand.

My thoughts ran and for some reason the Joker, no Jack was at the forefront of them. But, I knew I could not have a future with a man who amused himself with pain, even on me. I smiled down at Bruce.

"Promise not to hold my scars against me?" I asked, knowing he knew exactly which ones I was talking about.

"As long as you don't hold mine." He responded his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Bruce." I said, and he shot up giving me a deep kiss and lifting me off my feet and spun in circles. I laughed.

"Mia, you have made me the happiest man in the world." He said putting me back on my feet and kissing me again.

He released me long enough to put the ring on my finger and he grabbed and held me close again. I nuzzled deep into my chest, knowing that this was were I needed to be but scared about what would happen once Jack would find out.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Joker's POV

My hand slammed against my desk where the latest newspaper laid. The picture of the woman I love with Wayne's arms wrapped tight around her waist looking at each other with love and devotion in their eyes made me see red.

"Gotham's Golden Couple to be Married!"

The title screamed out at me as the picture which was almost half the page drove a knife in me. The article went on to say how beautiful the couple was and how "in love they seemed." Did she forget about what we said when we were together? How close we became and how by the end of it craved each other's touch?

I growled.

"Bongo, Smiles, Bozo! Get your asses in here now!" I roared and they quickly complied. "I want her back now! Stake out the manor and the next time she is alone I want her back here!" I ordered.

They all nodded their heads and rushed to do what they were ordered to do.

"Soon, Misha, soon you'll be back where you belong." I whispered looking at her picture.

A/N: Don't hate me or have a mob come after me there is indeed a method to my madness. But I will say that writing this chapter had my heart fluttering. I hope the same can be said for you.

With love,

MS


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Four

I was laying on one of the library's sofas just staring up at the ceiling. I twirled my engagement ring around my finger and I could see a rainbow of lights reflecting from it. Engagement ring. I let out a small sigh as those words kept running through my head.

It was around two weeks since Bruce proposed to me and the news article about it came out. I knew that Bruce wanted to shout from the rooftops about our impending marriage, but I didn't know how I was feeling. I knew I deeply cared from him and now I could respond back when he said that he loved me, but was I making the right choice. I sat up and put my face in my hands.

I should be happy that Bruce wants to spend his life with me, that he chose me over any other woman. But there was something holding me back and I knew what or should I say who it was. I shook my head and pulled my hands from my face. I could not have possibly fallen for that maniac.

I got up from the couch and started walking around the library, thinking of the two men who were fighting for my heart. Bruce, who was treating me like a queen and making sure I would want nothing. Helping me over the course of a few months making sure I healed properly and who stood by my side when it was difficult.

Or the Joker, no Jack, Jack who thought of me to keep his sanity. Who came out in the middle of the day risking being caught to grab me. Who while yes caused me pain but defended me against Rick and who kept me in his heart for almost a decade.

I knew that I should be picking Bruce, but there was something dangerous about Jack that attracted me to him. I walked to the window and held on to the sill while closing my eyes. I stood there like a statue for several minutes before I opened my eyes and looked down at my ring.

"Mistress Misha," a voice behind me called and I jumped.

I turned and saw that it was Alfred and he had a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, Alfred, sorry I was thinking and didn't hear you come in. And how many times do I have to tell you its just Misha." I said turning to face him.

"Master Bruce has been telling me the same thing for years and you can see how well that worked." He scoffed. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving to go to the market and ask if you needed anything."

"No Alfred, I'm fine but thank you for asking and coming out of your way to check." I said giving him a small smile.

"It was no trouble, it is always a pleasure to be in your company. You will also be Mistress of this home soon enough, and with that I am happy." He said. "I will be back in a few hours; master Bruce will probably beat me home."

"Thank you, Alfred. Have fun shopping." I said as he walked out.

I went back to staring out the window and saw him walking out to where his car was. He turned back and saw me watching him and waved to me. I waved back then he got in his car and was gone.

I decided to continue reading my book that I started before my mind started to race and I laid back down.

I got into the plot again when I heard a loud crash coming from the entry hall and heard a storm of feet in the halls. The door was ripped open and a sea of clown masks rushed into the room, all were holding a gun in his hands. They all came in and soon a familiar figure in purple walked in the door.

He got in and I was royally screwed.

He walked around the library, his eyes never leaving mine. He walked over to the piano and leaned against it, never once saying a word to me. The staring contest went on for several long minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"I was hoping the pretty boy would be here, but I am sadly disappointed. How is your fiancé?" he asked spitting the last word out.

"What are you doing here, Joker?" I asked slowly standing up and ignored the question.

"Oh, its Joker again, eh? And here I thought we were on a first name basis." He said pushing off the piano and storming over to me.

He got right in my face and stared down at me. I didn't back up an inch and I met his gaze which made him give me a weird look.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Jack." I said only loud enough for him to hear.

He let out a smirk.

"Ballsy, Princess, very ballsy." He said before he looked at his men surrounding us. "Now are you going to come willingly, or do I need to force you?"

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Now what fun would that be Joker?" I asked before I backed to one of the bookcases and grabbed a little book before the entire wall spun around.

I heard him growl and order his men to find me. It was a little trick that Bruce showed me once I was able to move around so I could better protect myself. I walked down the little corridor that was at one time used by the numerous servants and left the library. I still had to remain silent or they would manage to track me through the wall and I wouldn't put it past them to try to break it down.

I went down to where I knew Bruce's room would be to get into the panic room with his phone. I already knew about the browbeating I would get when the men found out that I left my phone in my room. I shook my head and continued down the corridor as quickly and quietly as possible.

After a while I heard a noise from the other side of the wall, following me. But, I knew it wasn't possible there was no way he knew what way I went.

"Princess, oh Princess, you know the more you lead me on a hunt the worse its going to be." Joker's voice called out only slightly muffled by the wall.

I remained silent and I heard him sigh.

"Fine your pretty boy will have to have someone fix his wall." He said right before I saw a beam of light break through the darkness.

I saw him looking in the hole and my heart stopped.

"There's my lovely girl." He said before trying to rip off the hidden door with what I thought was a crowbar.

I ran down the passage, but I heard him fully break down the door and his footsteps running to catch me. I ran faster but he kept getting closer to me before I felt a set of arms wrap around me and spin me tightly in the tiny space.

"I caught you my little doe." A voice whispered in my ear.

I struggled and tried to pry his arms off me like my trainings taught me, but he was just too strong. I kept wiggling hoping to loosen his grip, he just held tighter and growled in my ear. He pushed my body against the wall, my face pressed against it while I felt him pull something out of his pocket and opened it with his teeth. I felt the prick of a needle in my arm and I saw black.


End file.
